Twilight
by im-rogue-storm
Summary: There is a girl who is seen only at night...a young child, hardly old enough to be out alone; she holds the lives of every living thing in her tiny hands, and alone she must fight against those who seek her. Her name is Twilight, and it is after she joins
1. Prelude

Hi Everyone! This is my first X-fic, and I suppose you MIGHT call it a sequel to the second movie, except.it isn't. I think it's pretty good, but I'm not you, so ignore my comments, ok? Just read it and see how it is, then review PLEASE (if you do, I promise to review one of YOUR stories. Deal?). And yes, I do know the entire Jean Gray=Phoenix thing, but I just didn't have any way to add her to the story. Maybe later, ok? ( If you do review, I gladly accept any suggestions on improvement or ideas for this fic, just say it nicely, or I will publicly ridicule you and dish out your most profound secrets. *smiles sweetly* Anyway, enough of me. Read on.  
  
Disclaimer: In no way, in Heaven or on earth, do I own anything related to this story except for Twilight and perhaps a few others, and I have ZIP money to just blow on lawyers and stuff, so it's not worth suing me for anyway. *wicked grin*  
  
Prelude-  
  
New York City is a very overwhelming place at night. True, certain parts of it are awe-inspiring, making you stop every few steps to stand and gape at some magnificent wonder or another, and forcing upon you the slightest inkling of a thought: you're free. And there are, of course, the parts of it that say to you, "Come. Rest. You are safe here." The places where you simply want to sit down and sip at bitter-sweet cappuccinos, the places where you can simply collapse onto a bench and listen to the crickets sing over the roar of traffic behind you.  
  
But then, there are the not-so-good places. Those places that seem always in shadow, hiding bums, drunks, and druggies who watch you from the darkness and maybe snicker.or follow you.  
  
There are those places that are completely deserted, empty of everything except the moaning wind and melting blackness, where anyone-or anything- could leap at you and devour you.  
  
Then there are those places that are a combination of both: A place that is darker than night, colder than ice, and so filled with evil that you can taste it like smoke on the air. They are places so stark, and yet so filled with malevolence, that once you step into it, it seems impossible to get away.  
  
This is where a six-year-old girl known as Twilight thrived, streaking ghost-like through the alleys, dodging any malevolent people, and hiding behind dumpsters. Twilight had no home. She had no mother or father. No brothers or sisters. No pets or school. She was completely alone.  
  
She slept at the closest available spot whenever she felt too exhausted to go on, she ate from dumpsters whenever she collapsed from starvation, and she somehow managed to steal children's clothes form clotheslines every few weeks. She only came out after sunset, when the sky above was tinged the almost transparent blue that signaled the coming of night. She had never even had a name until a few hoboes started calling her that, on the account that they only saw her appear at night.  
  
It may seem impossible, being it is that she was so young, but she could take care of herself far better than one might appreciate. Twilight was exceedingly bright for her age, with so many thoughts floating through her head that even the most advanced telekinetic would feel overwhelmed. She was brave and resolute, and yet completely silent.though that was not her fault. Twilight was a mutant, a highly superb being with amazing powers, and that was probably the largest contribution to her daily survival.  
  
Aside form enabling her to have a highly intellectual mind, her powers rendered her nearly impossible to harm, and also nearly impossible to catch. Though no one seemed to notice, Twilight could creep through the very smallest of spaces, squirming her way between tight walls to escape an angry washer-woman, or crawling under a dumpster to avoid the butcher she'd just stolen from.  
  
Although Twilight could also do many more wondrous things, the most important was this: She held the lives of every living being on her shoulders. Twilight had, woven throughout her DNA, the genes of both mutants and humans. Every single existing thing was somehow tied to her, and if she was to ever die, everyone and anyone would pass on with her.  
  
Twilight had known this for years, and had been running from city to city for as long as she could remember, simply to avoid being caught by those who wished to harm her. She was somewhat well-known in New York City, simply because no one had ever seen her up close, and no one had heard a single word out of her. Twilight had learned to speak like any other child, but she chose to keep her lips sealed, preferring silence to noise. Of course, speech was not something she needed, as she was a telepath and could both hear thought and speak to others through her mind. Oftentimes, she would walk down streets, listening as people thought, "What is a mere child doing here? Where are her parents?"  
  
Twilight's infanthood was never known. No one has ever known where she came from, or how she survived for so long. Many assume that her mother passed away in childbirth, and Twilight was cared for by different people until she grew old enough to live on her own.  
  
Still others argue that she was a ghost, traveling everywhere she had been in life, wishing for a second chance. Only Twilight knew the truth, and her story was far more unbelievable than anyone's guess. However, she never told anyone, not even her most trusted friends, of her past. She said that it was too painful-too frightening-too repeat.  
  
And it's no wonder.  
  
Day after day, she stayed in the shadows, oftentimes having to struggle free from some psychopath's grip, or even being awoken in the night by the sounds of screams and gunshots.  
  
Wherever she went, she felt the presence of someone wishing her harm. She never felt safe or secure or loved, and she envied other children so much it made her heart burn.  
  
She wanted, more than anything, a home like any other, with a mom and dad, maybe a brother or sister, a warm bed, real food, clothes, and love. She wanted to be able to go to school and do chores and fight with her siblings and get grounded to her room.  
  
She wanted to make cookies and watch TV and play tag and just be a normal kid.one who didn't have to worry about being killed as much as she did. Twilight knew how important she was to humanity.  
  
She also knew of the growing tension between mutants and humans. In her dreams, she had seen and heard people speaking of her, wistfully speaking of how she could be used to rid the world of mutants.or humans.  
  
Those dreams always caused her to wake in the darkest hours of night, after she collapsed from exhaustion, screaming and sweating while her heart trilled against her ribs; everyone had a use for her, and all purposes ended in her death.  
  
Most of the beings didn't frighten her very badly, though; there was only one group that made cold sweat break on her forehead and made her breath come in gasps: The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, led by mutants named Magneto and Mystique. Magneto, also named Eric Lensherr, was a powerful mutant with the ability to control magnetic fields and twist the hardest metal as though it was taffy. His dream was of complete human annihilation, and of mutant superiority. As a child, Eric had been taken to several Holocaust camps, and tortured endlessly. The last straw had been when he had been forced to watch his mother and father be dragged away to their death; after that, he hated all humans.  
  
Mystique, or Raven Darkholme, was a terribly wicked female mutant with the power to change into any mutant, human, or semi-human she wanted, though she never could obtain other mutants' powers. Raven despised humans as much as Eric if not more, though no one had ever found out why.  
  
Twilight stayed awake at night, dreading the nightmares she would have, knowing that they were warnings-foretelling--of things to come. She had never met any mutant that wished to harm her, and she had never actually spoken to Mystique or Magneto, but she knew they lived nearby, that they were looking for her and waiting for just the right moment to take her. She knew that they even walked down the same streets she did, never even noticing when she brushed past their legs to get to the library or some other safe place. She saw on the front page pictures of fires and murders, all pointing to them. She felt completely helpless as she walked down the streets, never sure who she might bump into around the next corner, never certain who might grab her and carry her off. Her chest was filled constantly with fear and wariness, and her small face was solemn with worry and exhaustion, so that she appeared to be much older than she really was. One would think that such a little girl wouldn't be able to take such a lifestyle: Running constantly, hardly sleeping or eating, practically daring death to come for her. But she had.  
  
How? Life. Life was the one thing that kept her going. She had not only her own life to worry about, but everyone's. And that was the reason for her tenacious endurance. That was the way it was for her, day in and day out, for as long as she knew, and she always expected it to stay that way until her dying day. It changed, however, sooner than she expected.  
  
On one particular night, after awakening from a vivid nightmare, Twilight curled herself up against the harsh wind biting through a flimsy blanket she had stolen. The rain was beating down on the ground mercilessly, as if it fully-well intended to break through the asphalt and cause a fissure to split across the entire city. However, the cold was not the only thing that had jerked her ruthlessly from sleep. As she stood up and turned, her breath was suddenly swiped form her lungs at a tremendous sight: the sky, once so velvety black and peaceful, was alight with flames and choking in smoke. Twilight never even thought of the consequences as she, still clutching the blanket to her, raced barefoot out of the alley, to the street nearby.  
  
The always busy street of Harlem Boulevard was in absolute disarray. Large chunks of asphalt were missing form the streets, and smoke poured into the black sky like a huge, writhing snake. Once majestic buildings were drowning in flames or tumbling to the ground, every brick crumbling to dust before everyone's eyes.  
  
Everywhere nearby was lost in total disorder, the normally stunning beauty of the place gone; the gold of the serene lamplights, the silver of the full moon, the blue of the river, all melted away and replaced by a menacing, endless black. Shrieks of terror and confusion flooded into the night, joined by the wails of sirens and the constant explosions of gunfire. By the time Twilight reached the street, police had surrounded a large group of people and were loudly pleading for them to give in. The people seemed completely calm, a ripple of peace in an ocean of panic. They, all of them, were smiling slightly.especially one woman in particular, who appeared to be the leader. She was very stunning, a woman who obviously walked down the street and drew the eyes of everyone who saw her. She was tall and slender, with wavy blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Her stance was one of power, one hand resting against her hip and the other holding a revolver to a young boy's head, while the slightest of smiles was curved upon her scarlet lips.  
  
Her prisoner was maybe sixteen or seventeen, his body rigid with fear as his dark eyes stared down the barrel of the gun. He was breathing heavily, too panicked to cry or scream or faint. His pale face was glinting with sweat; slowly, his lips moved in an obvious plea for mercy. He was on his knees, arms hanging limply at his sides, entire form shaking with tremors. Behind the woman, several others were assembled, all obviously mutants. One was another man with green-tinted skin and hair and glowing yellow eyes, his face a mask of both idiocy and evilness. He was holding an older male across his shoulder, a rather dazed grin on his features as he ambled forward a bit, whispering in the woman's ear.  
  
On the other side of the lady, with his arms crossed and pointed teeth bared, was a beast of utmost height and strength, with crazy, tangled blonde hair and black claws protruding form his paw-like hands. Currently, he clasped two women with his claws, laughing as they screamed in terror, looking ready to pass out.  
  
".for you see, dear people, we mutants cannot stand for this any longer! Therefore, we have decided to teach you all a lesson.one you will not soon forget!" That voice cut into Twilight's soul like a burning knife. Slowly, she turned, breathing heavily as her eyes caught sight of the owner of the voice: Magneto.  
  
She knew in an instant who they were: They were the Brotherhood. A sudden bolt of terror shot through Twilight's body, and she desperately considered running for her life. And then she saw the horrified eyes of the captives, and, taking a big breath, she rooted herself to the spot; now was not the time to move.not yet. Eric Lensherr was a handsome man, mid-sixties by appearance, young twenties by energy and wit. He was tall and powerfully built, his uniform stretched across his muscular body. His face was unsentimental and harsh, sporting a smile that chilled the very soul. His eyes were an icy stone gray, like his hair which was currently hidden under a helmet. Behind him was a teenage mutant, a boy that seemed a little out of place among the throng of full- grown mutants.  
  
He was perhaps seventeen years old, with red-blonde hair, blindingly green eyes, and a very prominent smirk plastered on his pale face. In his right hand he held a lighter, which he flicked open and closed constantly: click, thack, click, thack. Suddenly, a flame appeared over the lighter, and the boy waved it over to him; he held the flame. She knew that he could do that already, though. His name was Pyro, and he was able to control fire of any sort, shape, or size. In reality, young as he was, he could make a very worthy opponent.  
  
The people around her were screaming and running, always pushing at each other and fighting in their desperate plight to get away. Twilight, in her very quiet and shy way, somehow weaved her way through screaming people and trampling crowds to the very front, so that the nearest policeman was an arm's breadth away.  
  
She still held the blanket around her neck, only her small head peeping out from the mass of soiled cloth. Someone nearby noticed her and started to tell the officer, but he was cut off as another explosion rattled the streets; the screams were deafening. Rocked by the sudden stampede of people, Twilight stumbled forward, crashing into the policeman and causing him to fall over into his partner, who tripped and set his gun off. That only caused more pandemonium, and people started grabbing officer's guns, shouting that if the police wouldn't kill the 'bad guys', they would. Twilight turned her gaze to the mutants, and saw, to her horror, a miraculous change occur.  
  
The lady lazily resting the gun against the boy's head was beginning to change, slowly but surely. Tanned skin slowly melted into turquoise blue, dripping down from the long, angular face to the slender middle to the shapely thighs and onward, and clothes suddenly shrank to sink into the attractive form and in some places became scale-like flesh. Curly blonde hair seemed to burst into dark red flames, writhing until they became a straight, silken mane of deep crimson. Hazel eyes froze suddenly, leaking out and replaced by bright yellow that scintillated with hatred and wickedness as she smiled; her teeth were shocking white against her dark flesh.  
  
The boy shuddered involuntarily and closed his eyes for a second, opening them again slowly, as if he thought she might disappear if he did. The people became even more terrified at Mystique's true appearance, and they were mindless with horror.  
  
Mystique, however, seemed unfazed by the outburst. She merely watched with disinterest as a group of people dragged a taxi driver from his car and tossed him out before piling in and only then realizing that they didn't have keys to start the vehicle. Then her eyes swept over the group, stopping occasionally to watch another amusing scene, and finally resting on Twilight. She seemed a little taken aback at first, surprised as anyone at seeing such a young child in such a scene as that, and then she regained her composure. Twilight was watching her, more curious than scared for the moment. She had never truly seen Mystique's real form before, and she wanted to take a second just to study her. Mystique's lips melted into a slight smile; she winked at her and turned away, at last tossing the teenage boy into the crowd, to the obvious relief of the officers. Magneto turned and smiled at her, and she stated something before turning to point at Twilight; the child took a tentative step back, body ready to run if the need came. Magneto looked up and his eyes met hers. He raised his eyebrows and gave her the slightest of smiles before he looked at the crowd assembled before him, "People of New York, you have been foolish to try to stop us! Mutants are the future of this nation, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. In the end, we will destroy you completely and mercilessly, and you will all be sorry for turning against us."  
  
Stepping back uncertainly, Twilight let the blanket fall from her shoulders and turned to the nearest officer, only then starting to feel afraid. Then, before she could stop it, her mind began to fog up, pain snaking through her brain, causing her to wince in agony. Her mind weaved its way through the people, past officers and women, past frightened men and crazy-looking elders until it crashed directly into Mystique, not even listening to Twilight's constant pleas.  
  
Sensing the girl's antics, the lady whipped around to face her again, and this time her smile was not pleasant at all. Twilight covered her ears as the voices started and the visions swam into view, but nothing could stop her mind. In an instant she knew everything there was to know about Mystique. She was Raven Darkholme, the leader of the Brotherhood, and the one person who could indefinitely destroy Twilight. The darkness of her heart was more than a mere child could interpret. It was endless and black, wilting into infinite malevolence, marred with pain and hatred that seemed to double with every passing day. It was like a dark forest; a black sea; a shadowy alley. No light could ever split the waves of black that had long-ago swallowed her soul and had sucked her into a life of endless hate and murder. To a six-year-old, she was simply 'scary'. Someone to avoid at all costs; a monster who hid in your closet and slithered out after everyone but you had fallen asleep; a thing too frightening to speak of; the person that haunted your every nightmare. Mystique knew she was all of these things to most people.and she was filled with undeniable pride because of it.  
  
A scream welled up Twilight's throat, choking her, making her suffocate on fear. Instantly her mind was filled with those dark, wicked thoughts of Mystique, thoughts so inhumanly cruel that it made Twilight's flesh crawl. Those ideas housed in her mind, those horrible plans for world domination, hit Twilight fully, causing her to double over, mouthing the words, "No.no." A darkness like none she had ever experienced began to seep through her veins, crackling and spitting flames of malevolence through her heart. Twilight shook her head, trying desperately to clear her mind, to get Mystique out of her brain, but she couldn't. She saw all of Mystique's hatred, her bitterness, her strength, her memories.her very dark, twisted soul that crawled and throbbed with relish of death. Twilight let out a tiny whimper and collapsed on the spot.  
  
When she awoke, Twilight was on the side of the road, the rain slowly dying off, merely trickling and drizzling on her face. She sat up dizzily, for a moment forgetting where she was and what had happened, but soon regaining her memory and immediately jerking around, looking for Mystique. The street was mostly empty now, the fires put out and smoldering remains now littering the landscape.  
  
The Brotherhood was gone, as were most of the policemen, and the sky showed the slightest tinge of pink; it was dawn. Twilight groaned and looked around, her eyes soon falling upon a man walking towards her. She backed up a little as he saw she was awake and hurried forward.  
  
"Hey," he said gruffly, "You ok?"  
  
She was still for a moment, and then she nodded slowly.  
  
He stooped down to her level, "Where's your parents, Kid?"  
  
She stared at him, wishing so much that she wouldn't have to talk, not wanting to let him know she was.a mutant.  
  
His face hardened, "You're not an orphan, are ya?"  
  
He had obviously meant it as a joke, but Twilight nodded anyway.  
  
His face fell slightly, and he looked a little embarrassed, "Oh."  
  
He was silent as his eyes switched over to the desolate scene before them. At long last, he looked back at her, "You livin in a home of some kind?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You alone?" She nodded.  
  
"How old are you?" After a second, she reluctantly held up six fingers.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Dang. How long you been alone?"  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
"Know how to talk?"  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"Great."  
  
He looked off into the distance again, and then muttered, "The Brotherhood again.came this close." He clenched his fist and shook his head, "..this close to just snappin' and killin' 'em all. Course, Charley wouldn't allow it., 'Too dangerous' he said. 'We're not here to kill. We're here to help.'." He glanced at Twilight, "That's all he dares about. Saving people. The way I see it, we'd be savin a lot o' lives if we just murdered the lot of 'em."  
  
Twilight nodded silently in agreement.  
  
"Course, now it's too late. They escaped. Even Charley dunno where they went. If God's good, they've been sucked down into Hell and are burning for their sins." He shook his head again and smirked, "Even that wouldn't be enough for me, though."  
  
Suddenly, he seemed to realize that he was talking to a young child, and his head snapped up, "Oh.yea., Right. Just a kid. You'll have to ignore me, Kiddo. I go nuts sometimes." Twilight smiled slightly; she liked this guy already. The man grinned, "Listen, Kid. I'll go get ol' Charley boy and get him to sort this whole thing with you out. Maybe he can find you someplace to stay, right?"  
  
Twilight nodded in agreement and softly whispered, "Ok."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't move."  
  
Then he disappeared through the group of people again.  
  
Twilight sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on the man.letting her mind drift, as it oftentimes did. The man was named Logan, but he was also called Wolverine. Logan was the perfect example of any gangster motorcyclist seen on the street, although he was much, much more than just that. He normally wore faded blue jeans torn in several places, a worn muscle shirt, and a leather jacket that was fraying at the seams. His hair was longer than most of the men at the place, dark brown and wild, with sideburns at the side of his chiseled-stone face. Whiskers dappled his hard chin and crawled lazily up his strong jaw and above his smirking mouth, seemingly frozen in place by his ice-cold, dark eyes. However, although he was very rough, and oftentimes flat-out mean, Twilight knew him to be more than a rough-and-tumble fighter. He could also be, surprisingly, very selfless and somewhat funny, in his own twisted way. Many times he had risked his life to save others, and fought for those he could care less about. In reality, he had died for others. The only reason he still stood strong today was the fact that he had a very strong healing factor; he was almost invincible. Besides that, his bones were made of only the strongest metal, adamantium, which was laced throughout his body and was impossible to even dent. However, as impressive as his defensive powers were, his offensive was considerably more stunning, and frightening. Between his well-worn knuckles, where his skin was rough as sandpaper, almost invisible star-shaped scars exploded, where long, deadly blades-yes, blades-erupted. Of course, he could control his knives very well; they only came out when he sensed danger, or when he was especially angry. Now, however, he was in a perfectly companionable mood, so his blades stayed beneath his skin, where they were most liked.  
  
Twilight knew all of that information about Logan in seconds. Immediately, her heart lifted slightly; he was a mutant, like her. She started to slide off of the bed she was on, preparing to run off down the nearest alley (she knew she still couldn't trust Wolverine or his 'Charley' friend), but just then, she saw Logan swimming through the crowd once more, and behind him was a older man in a wheelchair, who smiled warmly at her the second he saw her.  
  
Once the two men reached her, the wheelchair man took her hands in his and said, "I am Charles Xavier, and I'm not going to hurt you, Twilight."  
  
Immediately Twilight's heart and mind told her the same thing: Charles Xavier was truly not going to hurt her.and he knew who and what she was. She hesitated, looking down the alley, and then faced him again; if he seemed dangerous, she would run.  
  
Xavier was a tall and majestic man, late forties, the type of man that most everyone would want for a grandfather. He was kind and wise; sometimes quiet, but most oftentimes teaching his students in his rich, English- accent. He was clean-shaven and pale, with a round face noted by dark brown eyes and a shaven head.  
  
Xavier sensed the worry she felt and smiled, "You are safe with me, Twilight."  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; that was the name of the school. It was a large, beautiful brick building that stretched along a regal estate for several miles, guarded by a cast-iron fence and decorated with waves of luscious green grass and sprouting flowers. Of course, at the moment, the grounds were covered in thick, fresh snow, so that everything outside was nothing but stark white. It was bitingly cold outside, with curtains of snow pummeling the ground and a sharp wind crashing against the school's clear window's, but inside it was safe and warm. Nothing in particular seemed different about the school; on the contrary, it was as normal-looking a school as any college might appear. It seemed to be a very pleasant, very fancy school for extremely intelligent children. Which, it was...in a way. In reality, the 'gifted youngsters' of the school were mutants, or beings with highly intellectual powers, such as controlling fire, running through walls, or growing to twice any kid's normal size. That was what the school was for. It was a basic training ground for younger mutants, a place where kids could see others like themselves and learn to form their powers into something controllable and good. Everyone there were mutants, from the teachers to the gardener, and it was there that any mutants, hated by the world and oftentimes murdered by fearful humans, could feel safe and wanted.  
  
Inside the school, a certain woman was leaning her forehead against the cool glass of her window as she sat on a bench, looking out at the snow that pounded down on the grounds nearby. This woman, named Ororo Munroe but known as Storm to most, was ethereally beautiful. Tall and somewhat imposing, her form seemed completely flawless, as if only the most expertise workers had carved it from marble. Under her uniform (which was known as 'tight' 'cool' and 'awesome' to the kids in the school) was a well-shaped body, with curves where they were needed, muscles that weren't very apparent but still noticeable, and melted chocolate skin, flawless like the rest of her appearance. Her face, that of only the most wise and resolute of women, was framed by a long, flowing waterfall of shock-white hair that fell down past her shoulders almost to the middle of her back. Her jaw-line was hard and stubborn, showing that she was not easily frightened, but her almond eyes took any 'scariness' away from her and replaced it with kindness. Indeed, every child there who knew Storm loved her, knowing they could come to her for comfort for anything from a low grade to a breakup with a 'true love'. Indeed, Storm's heart was just as beautiful as her outward appearance, and to some of the people in the school, she was 'The Most Beautiful Woman in the World'. However, to Storm herself, she was just as naturally pretty as any of the other women and girls here. As Storm sat on her window seat and leaned her forehead against the window, completely immersed in her thoughts, her dear friend Kurt Wagner, (Known better as Nightcrawler) came into the room. He spotted Storm and immediately sensed that something was wrong, although it wasn't hard to figure out; Storm's eyes were slowly beginning to melt into as otherworldly a white as her hair, and the storm outside began to grow gradually worse. Storm, true to her name, could control weather and provoke the most terrifying storms known to mankind. Now, of course, she wasn't meaning to do so, but that changed nothing as hail the size of a man's fist began to beat on the roof. Nightcrawler rushed to his friend's side and calmly touched her shoulder; Storm flinched, then turned and smiled, her eyes going quickly back to normal and the blizzard outside diminishing, "Hey."  
  
Nightcrawler smiled, "Hello. How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nightcrawler shook his head and sat down next to Storm, "I do not think so," he stated in his rich German accent, "Tell me what is troubling you."  
  
That was simply Nightcrawler's way; talk to me; I'll help you. Kurt was not exactly what you would call handsome. In fact, he looked more like a blue devil, or perhaps a stone gargoyle, than anything. His skin was the color of a midnight sky, which was quite a contrast to his electric yellow eyes, but a perfect match for his slick, dark hair. On his tall, wiry form were several beautiful markings sent from the angel Gabriel; there was one for every sin engraved upon his skin. Kurt was a devoted Catholic and a strong believer in God. For several months now, hew had been urging others to 'have faith' and to 'trust in God'; though it didn't work for some people, Kurt never gave up. Kurt was a teleporter, able to transport himself from one place to another with a single Pht! of foul-smelling purple smoke. It was really a very useful power, but Kurt considered his sweet personality and caring spirit to be his strongest traits. Now, Kurt gave a sharp-toothed smile, "Go on. I am listening." Storm hesitated, looking back out at the snow that still drifted down. The grounds were covered in a soft white blanket, as yet not trampled by the dozens of students in the school. Storm loved the sight of smooth, clean snow. It represented purity, something that had yet to be marked, something ready and waiting to receive anything that came to it.  
  
Storm looked back at Kurt, frowning slightly, "I've just...had a hard day. I'll be better in the morning."  
  
Kurt, however, knew better than to believe that. Though he had been acquainted with Ororo for a very limited time, he knew that she could hide her feelings behind storm clouds as easily as she could the sun. Kurt sat down next to Storm and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, it's not just that, I can tell. What is it?"  
  
Storm gazed out the window, and Kurt saw tears glistening in her deep brown eyes. He turned her chin towards him with his two-fingered hand, brow creased with worry. Storm took in a deep breath, and then exhaled while whispering, "I...I was just thinking about...about Jean."  
  
Kurt's heart gave an almighty jerk; Jean had been Storm's best friend for a very long time, until...a few months past, when she had died saving everyone's lives. The adventure was strong in Kurt's mind, and though he hated to think of it, he saw everything unfold anyway: It had started with Kurt's kidnapping. He had been captured and taken to William Stryker, a wicked man and true hater of mutants of all kinds. Kurt had then been brainwashed and forced to attempt murder on the President, which of course caused a riot in the world and caused all living people to hate mutants even more. Kurt had eventually come to himself and taken refuge in an old abandoned church, where he was found by Storm and Jean and taken with them to be questioned by Xavier, the founder of the school. On the way, they had found that there was no way to communicate with any of the other mutants, and discovered that the school had been sabotaged by Stryker and that several of the students had been taken captive. It was then that the three 'groups' of beings came face-to-face: There was Magneto, Mystique, and their followers, who wanted nothing but mutant superiority and death of humans; William Stryker and those like him who wanted to destroy all mutants; and the X-men, who cared for both sides, and attempted to make peace between mutants and humans. Kurt had been with the X-men, although they had all grouped up with Magneto to save Xavier from Stryker and prevent the death of all mutants young and old. They did succeed, although Magneto and Mystique escaped and took one of the students (a boy named John, or Pyro) with them. Unfortunately, in the process of escape, the dam that held Stryker's base began to crack, and then an entire part of Alkali Lake (which had overflowed from years of abandonment) began to rush out. The X-men had gotten into their escape jet, but had discovered it unable to fly, so Jean had gone out and levitated it using her telekinesis, and then gave it power to run. Unable to get back to safety, she was swept away with the water...never to be seen again. Kurt let the tears come. Though he hadn't known Jean for very long, he could feel Storm's endless, ripping pain, and he wished more than anything to help her. "I am very sorry," he whispered.  
  
Storm gave him a tearful smile, "It's alright, Kurt. No one could have done anything. She was...too strong...and too stubborn." Storm bit her lip and looked off at the snow again, blinking hurriedly to disperse her tears.  
  
Kurt brushed away a stray tear from her cheek, "It is ok to cry, Friend."  
  
Storm nodded, "I know. I know it's ok...but...I just...I can't..." She broke off then and swallowed hard, wiping her eyes with her graceful hands and inhaling sharply.  
  
Kurt patted her shoulder sweetly, "She was a wonderful woman. I know that she is in Heaven with Our Father as we speak. Perhaps she is looking down and smiling upon us?"  
  
Storm gave Nightcrawler the best smile she could muster, "Thank you, Kurt. You've helped me alot."  
  
Kurt grinned, happy to have been some help, "It was nothing, My Friend."  
  
They were silent for a moment, Storm staring down at her hands Kurt closing his eyes and obviously saying a silent prayer. The silence was broken when a teenage girl suddenly burst in, panting and wide-eyed, "Where's Professor Xavier?"  
  
Storm turned and looked at her, startled, "Rogue? What...what's wrong?"  
  
Rogue, also named Marie, was one of the youngest X-men and, though she still had no uniform (it was still on hold for a few more years), she was just as important a member as any. Rogue was truly an attractive girl, with milk-white skin and a newly bloomed body. She was petite and slim, shorter than Logan, adorned with an oval-shaped face and a flawless complexion. Her hair was long and sleek, falling form her scalp in a hazelnut ponytail, with two wisps of lightning white trailing down along her cheeks. The white streaks had once been as brown as the rest of her hair, but Magneto had fixed that for her. Rogue's ability was one that was very powerful...and a curse to her. If she touched anyone with her bare skin, she would obtain their powers from them, and, if she held on long enough, could even kill them. She had gone through the past few months of her life without direct human contact, or at least very little. Magneto, knowing that she could 'vacuum' mutants' powers from them, used her to operate a machine he had made that transformed humans into mutants. He could have very easily used it himself, but the use of it to change the world's residents into mutants would kill the user, and he felt that Rogue's life would be a better sacrifice than his own. He came very close to succeeding, even coming to the point of killing Rogue, but the X- Men had stopped him. By the time Wolverine had stopped the machine, however, Rogue had been dead for several minutes. Logan, knowing that every second counted now, had forced Rogue to take in his healing ability, and saved her form her awful fate. Rogue, although the incident was already printed clearly in her mind, now had two streams of white hair to remind her of the day her life, and some color of her hair, had been taken. Rogue's dark eyes were alight with anxiety, and she forced herself to remain somewhat serene as she gasped, "I need to speak to the professor! It's urgent!"  
  
Storm got to her feet and strode over, cupping Rogue's face in her gloved hands, attempting to calm her, "Rogue, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong..."  
  
"I need to see the professor!" Rogue gasped, "I have to! I dunno what to do..."  
  
Rogue could say no more, as her throat was suddenly blocked with a lump of emotion.  
  
Kurt and Storm exchanged looks.  
  
Nightcrawler came over and gave Rogue a smile, "Why do you need the professor?" Rogue shook her head unable to say.  
  
"Is it bad?" Storm asked.  
  
Rogue nodded, eyes wide, face pale.  
  
"What happened?" Storm asked, obvious concern imprinted on her soft voice.  
  
Rogue's eyes searched the room, as if she would find the right explanation somewhere in there.  
  
Finally, she choked, "I...I touched someone. A kid. Just a...little kid...I didn't mean to! I was...I was watching TV and he came up in front of me and I bumped into him when I got up...he fell, so I caught him...I didn't touch him long...I...I didn't mean to!"  
  
But Nightcrawler had long since disappeared, racing forward to find the wounded child. Rogue had tears pooling in her eyes, "I'm such a curse," she whispered, and the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Storm shook her head, "No. No you're not, Rogue. Don't think that way."  
  
"I can't help it," Rogue said, "It's true! I mean...I can't even touch anyone! You'd be dead now, if it weren't for your gloves!"  
  
Strom glanced at the black gloves adorning her hands and sighed, "Rogue, you just have to learn to control the intensity of your power. Be patient. Things will look up. I promise."  
  
Storm wiped the tears away from Rogue's cheeks with her thumbs and gave her a smile. Rogue nodded but Storm could see that she still felt hopeless.  
  
She exhaled sadly as Rogue mumbled, "I'd better go tell the professor anyway...just to be safe..."  
  
Storm watched Rogue leave the room with a heavy sadness on her heart; she couldn't imagine not being able to touch someone, and then the guilt one would feel after accidentally hurting someone...  
  
Storm shook her head, "I wish I knew how to help. It's times like these I wish Jean-"  
  
She cut herself off painfully.  
  
Biting back tears, reaching to unclasp the cape flowing over her shoulders and down her back, Storm suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Rogue!" she called, hurrying out the door, "The professor's gone! He went down to the city to help clean up!"  
  
Rogue halted and looked back, "Clean up.?"  
  
"From the fire," Storm explained, walking over to her, ".from the Brotherhood."  
  
Rogue's eyes hardened, "I see."  
  
Storm gave her a sad smile, "I'm sure everything will turn out ok, Rogue."  
  
The girl nodded in reply, and forced a smile, "Thanks, Storm. You're.you're a great friend. I..I only wish we coulda been of some help. I mean, why didn't the professor just let us go fight the Brotherhood?"  
  
"All he said was that now was not the time for war.and that he would try to calm them down a bit. I think it's hopeless, though. The Brotherhood is getting stronger and stronger.and they have more hatred in their hearts every day."  
  
Rogue nodded and bit her lip, "They got Toad and Sabertooth back. I thought they'd died."  
  
"I did too. It seems we underestimated them."  
  
Rogue looked at the floor, and when she finally glanced up at Storm, tears were pooling in her eyes, "Storm...I'm.I'm afraid. The Brotherhood seems so intent on killing normal people.and anyone who stand in their way. What if.what if they succeed?"  
  
Storm swallowed and sighed, "Rogue, no one knows what the future holds, and no one controls destiny. All we can do is hope.and pray.for a safe future."  
  
Rogue nodded, wiping her eyes and mumbling,. "I.I have to go now."  
  
Then she embraced Ororo, and continued down the hall, turning into her room.  
  
The TV room was jumbled with babbling, anxious students. Most of them were whispering nervously, or casting wary glances in front of the television, but a few were going so far as to cry. Kurt eventually managed to pick his way through the crowd, and when he finally made it to the front, he saw the child that Rogue had touched. He was young, maybe nine or ten, and he was sitting on the floor in a daze, looking pale and nauseous, but otherwise fine. Kurt reached down and helped him to his feet, "Are you alright?"  
  
The kid nodded, "Y-yea...I...I think so...I just...I think...I need to throw up..."  
  
Nightcrawler stepped back uncertainly, "Ok...uh...well, let's get you to a bathroom, then..." Cautiously, he steered the kid through the crowd, which parted easily, all of the kids obviously not thrilled with the idea of getting hurled on. On the way through the hall, Kurt saw Bobby Drake, Rogue's boyfriend, running towards him. "Have you seen Rogue?" he asked breathlessly, wiping sweat away from his eyes.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Yep. Sure have, Iceman."  
  
Bobby sighed at the sound of his 'mutant' name; he could form ice with his bare hands and stand great bouts of freezing temperatures, so he was called Iceman. "Where is she? I've been looking everywhere! She just took off...how's the kid?" he added, nodding at the boy in front of Kurt.  
  
"Sick," Kurt replied, "Actually, he's about to.ummm.lose his dinner, as I've heard you students artfully say, so if you don't mind..."  
  
Bobby obligingly moved over, "Where was Rogue?"  
  
"Last time I saw, she was in Storm's room."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Bobby took off up the stairs.  
  
Storm nearly collided with Bobby as she raced hurriedly down the stairs. "Storm! Hey, have you seen Rogue?" Storm nodded, "Yes, she's in her room with Kitty." Bobby was already racing down the hall, and Storm called after him, ".but you may want to stay away for a bit! You know how she likes to be left alone!" She saw Bobby halt and look back at her, giving her a puppy-dog face. Storm laughed and shrugged, "It's your head, Bobby, not mine." He immediately crashed into Rogue's room.  
  
Kurt remembered what it was like the last time he got sick. It had been awful, the feeling of constant dizziness, the lost appetite, the awful, nauseous feeling. He gave the boy as much sympathy as he could, but he was just a little unsure of what to do; he'd only been in the mansion for a couple of months, and it wasn't as if he was used to be around young kids. The boy was sniffling and blubbering, stumbling along to the sink, reeking of yesterday's dinner. He slowly plodded drunkenly over to the sink, where he stood on his tiptoes and stretched his hand out to the faucet. Then he realized he couldn't reach it, and his shoulders slumped. Luckily, Nightcrawler came to the rescue. "Here," he said, lifting the boy up slightly, "Is that better?"  
  
The kid smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
That was when Storm ran by, pulling on her gloves, her eyes cloudy with anxiety. The two boys looked at each other, and then were after her in seconds. "Storm?" the kid asked uncertainly. Storm looked down at him, saw his stained shirt, and halted, "Kenny.?" The boy blushed, "I.I.uh." Kurt cut him off helpfully, "He got sick." Kenny nodded. Storm gave him a smile, "I hope you're feeling better?" Kenny beamed, "Yea. Kurt helped me." "That's good." Storm kneeled down and straightened his sweaty hair, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower, then get to bed. It's a little late for a school night." "Yes Ma'am." Kenny obligingly took off, a big grin plastered to his face. "They really seem to like you here," Kurt commented, and then turned to find her halfway to the front door. He ran up next to her, "Hey? What's the hurry?" "The professor is coming back. He said it's urgent that I have Jean's office ready. He has another child." "Another? A mutant child? Hurt?" Storm was very fast, and Kurt was nearly running to keep up with her. "Yes, it's a mutant. Her name is Twilight." Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, "I've heard that name before." "I imagine you have. She's a very important mutant. I can't explain it all top you right now, but perhaps after things calm down." Kurt nodded as he followed her down to Jean's old office.  
  
Marie De-Ancanto and Kitty Pryde both looked up when Bobby burst in. Rogue gave him a look, "Bobby, don't worry. I'm fine." Bobby, after stumbling a few feet into the room, stood up straight and tall, "I know. I was just checkin'." Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty giggled, "Siddown." Bobby gladly obliged, dropping down next to Rogue and smiling sat Kitty, "Hey, Shadowcat. How's it goin?" Kitty beamed, "Just fine, thanks." "Glad to hear it." Kitty was not one to butt in on someone's private moments. Grinning widely, winking at Rogue, she stood and backed out the door, "I'll just go grab a midnight snack." Then she backed directly through the solid door. Rogue and Bobby never even reacted. "You're surer a silly boy sometimes, Bobby Drake," Rogue stated simply, shaking her head. Bobby shrugged, "What? I can check up on you." "Five minutes after you last saw me?" Bobby lifted his shoulders again, "You're a lot to look after." Rogue pummeled him playfully with a pillow, and within a few moment's time, an all out pillow fight/tickle fest began.  
  
Scott Summers was a tall, muscular man with good features such as a clean- shaven face, neat brown hair, and a smile to die for. He, like Storm, was still in his uniform, which consisted of the same thing all of them wore: Black pants, t-shirt, leather jacket, boots, ands gloves; Storm was the only one with a cape, simply because it worked for her. The uniforms were more than just modish, though. They were also specially designed to maintain a perfect body temperature in harsh conditions, minimize enemy impacts by a considerable amount, and serve as camouflage; they were also bullet and fire proof. All of the X-men wore their uniforms pretty consistently, except when they taught school. Scott was different from the rest of the X-men for one reason: he had 'shades'. Scott's mutant ability was to shoot lasers form his eyes. His beams were strong enough to punch a hole through a mountain, but he couldn't control them at all unless he wore his visor. His visor was both the reason for his codename, Cyclops, and the reason he could simply walk through the school without killing anyone and everyone when he opened his eyes. A special dial on the side of the visor enabled him to tweak the lasers to go as powerful or weak as he wanted; currently, like most times, the dial was at 'off', but woe betide you if you stepped in front of him during battle... Scott was sitting in the kitchen, resting contentedly on a barstool, a bottle of Dr. Pepper standing before him on the counter. He was normally very talkative and liked to be around people, but lately he'd just wanted to be left alone. Ever since Jean's death, he had been very different. He's been keeping to himself, sleeping all day and refusing to eat, the life seemingly drained out of him. Jean had been his life, his joy.the very core of his being, and at the second her last breath escaped her, his heart had shattered into a trillion tiny pieces. At the moment, he was reading a magazine-rather, he was staring blankly at the same page he'd been on for an hour-and simply resting, trying to keep Jean out of his head. It had been a few hours since Xavier had left with Logan, and Scott had never moved at all. His Dr. Pepper bottle was almost empty, and it was growing quite warm, but Scott didn't care. He was in a semi-zombie state, his very soul penetrated with devastation. Suddenly, he jerked awake at the numbing roar of an all-to-familiar plane. Sighing, he dragged himself out of his chair and walked out in the hall; his Dr. Pepper bottle stood, like him, empty and lifeless.  
  
Jean's old office was different than any of the other X-Men. Hers was nothing less than a hospital room, with a bed, an operating table, an X-ray ma machine, and several drawers that no doubt held all sorts of vaccines and tools used for doctoring. Storm wasn't as good at doctoring as Jean had been. Jean Gray had gotten an actual doctor's certificate, had worked in a hospital, had worked with actual human beings for a paying job. All Storm knew was what Jean had taught her. She hoped that was enough.  
  
Going through all Jean had taught her, her heart throbbing under her chest, Storm went about preparing Jean's office, biting back tears at the memories of her good friend. Kurt did all he could to help-setting out the medical tray, putting clean sheets on the bed, getting out medication-but it never seemed to do any good; Storm stayed melancholy and serious, her eyes filled with uncontainable sadness. Today had been a harder day than usual, Kurt knew. Today had been Jean's birthday; she would have been twenty-four years old. All Kurt could do was pray for his dear friend, and hope against hope that everything would turn out ok. Finally, the sound of the plane could be heard, and both Kurt and Storm walked swiftly to the garage, where they knew Xavier would be waiting.  
  
Then X-Jet was a majestic plane, with sleek dark wings and a tough-as-nails metallic surface that gleamed in the light. Several black windows lined the aircraft's slim exterior, and it flew as majestically as any winged bird. Inside, it was even more remarkable, with a dozen seats set in two lines, and too many buttons and levers to count. Twilight was currently seated in between Xavier and Logan both of whom were flying the plane and talking casually, as if she wasn't there. Perhaps an hour before, they had wrapped her in a blanket and carried her over to a parked and running car, which they entered and stayed, silent, as they were driven away from the city. When the car had stopped, they entered into the X-Jet, which normally would have stunned Twilight speechless.but she was unconscious form what Xavier dubbed 'dehydration and lack of nourishment'.  
  
Now she was slumped over, exhausted, in her seat, the blanket concealing everything but her face, her eyes half-open in a vain attempt to take everything in. Never before had she felt so.sick. That was really the only word for it. She was dead-tired, to the point that even blinking was a chore. Her muscles all ached, and breathing caused a throbbing pain in her chest.  
  
Her stomach ached horribly, emptier than it had ever been before (she hadn't been able to steal any decent food for at least two weeks). Her mouth was parched and dry, and she had trouble swallowing because her throat was so swelled and achy. She couldn't remember ever feeling so horribly. Perhaps that was why she wasn't putting up a fight at the moment. Normally she would have simply ran off and hid, so as to not be discovered; but the entire shock of the evening and her combined sickness was about all she could handle at one time.  
  
All she could do was hope that, wherever she was going, it was easy to escape from.  
  
Sometimes, we meet people that we simply know we can trust. We feel it in our hearts and know it in our minds: These people will help us and care for us, no matter what. We can actually feel the love radiating from them, like beams of warm sunlight washing over our skin, and the most profound and amazing peace comes over us, so that even our deepest fears disappear.  
  
That was how it was for Twilight with Storm. The second she really looked into those eyes-really saw the kindness and loyalty pooled there-she trusted her. As soon as the X-jet sailed lazily into the garage, Twilight noticed the group of darkly-dressed people outside.  
  
Out of instinct, she wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders and looked at the ground, hoping to seem as invisible as she wished to be. As the plane finally stopped, the engine humming sadly into silence, Logan stood and extended a hand to Twilight as the professor rolled to the back of the plane, where a ramp had been lowered and a door opened.  
  
"C'mon, Kid. We're here to help."  
  
Twilight bit her lip and continued looking at the ground.  
  
Logan sighed, "Look, it isn't like we're any more scary than those bums you lived with on the street."  
  
"Leave her, Logan," Xavier called from the ramp, "I'll send Storm up to get her."  
  
As Logan disappeared from view, following Xavier out of the plane, Twilight's heart leapt to her throat; Storm? What kind of a person would have the name Storm?  
  
After a few moments of muffled talking and a few laughs, Twilight heard footsteps on the ramp behind her, and she shrank deeper into the blanket, her mouth going dry. Her heart was trilling wildly against her ribs, her skin suddenly tingling with cold as a slender form came into view from through the hooded blanket. The person stopped before her and kneeled down; it was a lady, which Twilight had figured, and she was very pretty.  
  
The woman smiled kindly, softly, "Hi."  
  
Twilight looked up at her a little closer and mouthed, "Hi."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
".Twilight."  
  
"I'm Storm, but my birth name is Ororo."  
  
Twilight nodded in response, allowing her eyes to drift slowly up to Ororo's kind face.  
  
" I promise I'm not going to hurt you, ok? We just need to take you down to the office to check up on you. We're going to help. I promise."  
  
She tilted Twilight's chin up with her hand and looked her in the eyes, "I promise I'll take care of you. All you need to do is trust me.trust us. Ok?"  
  
After a second, Twilight allowed herself to look into those oceans of blue. Storm's eyes were so pretty, wild and daring like a hurricane, but so affectionate that they glowed like a sunset.  
  
Finally, Twilight gave a whisper of a grin and took the hand held out to her.  
  
Late that night, long after everyone had gone to bed and as the mansion creaked and sighed in its own slumber, Storm sat awake and alert, her chair drawn to the edge of the bed Twilight slept on. She frowned slightly, her eyes flicking from the IV attached to the child's wrist, to the half-eaten bowl of soup on the nightstand, to the girl's chest rising and falling steadily, to the clock on the wall: 2:25 a.m. Storm raised her eyebrows, surprised; it hadn't felt like it had been that long since Kurt had bid her goodnight at midnight. Storm stood slowly and stretched luxuriously, much like a cat might, as she headed over to the fridge next to Jean's office. Running a hand through her shimmering hair, she opened the door to the fridge and leaned in, looking at what there was to drink.  
  
Several bottles of medicines and water glistened innocently up at her form the shelves, as well as sodas, a gallon of milk, some yogurt, pudding, Jell- O, and lunchmeat. Ororo chose a bottled water and closed the door, leaning back against the counter and popping the lid off.  
  
That was when she heard Twilight stir in the next room, and then: ".Storm?" Her voice was very, very quiet and sounded exhausted. The small voice became a little anxious, "Storm? Where are you?"  
  
Storm set the bottle on the counter and hurried into the next room, smiling, "Hey. I'm right here. You ok?"  
  
The child, obviously relieved at Ororo's appearance, eased back into the pillows and nodded, "Yes.I.I'm fine."  
  
Ororo sat down on the edge of the bed and straightened Twilight's hair, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. I'm thirsty, though."  
  
"Want some water?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Ororo smiled as she stood. It was very good that Twilight was accepting water; she had been worried that she would fight her tooth and nail about eating and drinking. As she stepped back into the 'kitchen' and went over to the fridge, she heard Twilight ask, "Storm..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did.did they get those people from the city? The.the ones who hurt everyone?"  
  
Ororo lifted a water from the fridge and set it on the counter, biting her lip; they hadn't gotten the Brotherhood. In fact, they didn't even have a clue as to where they were. However, Ororo was a intuitive woman, and she could sense the absolute terror Twilight had for them; for what reason, Storm had no idea.  
  
Finally, as she closed the door again and headed back to Twilight, she replied, "No, they didn't, Honey. They got away. But you're safe here, with us. We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Twilight bit her lip slightly, a little scared, and then grinned a little, "Cuz you're superheroes, huh? I saw your uniforms and the plane and everything. You're mutant superheroes."  
  
Ororo smiled and nodded, "That's right."  
  
"And you fight for the safety of everyone.even humans, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".Storm?"  
  
Twilight paused as Storm held the glass of water to her lips, and then continued after swallowing, "What's your power?"  
  
Ororo's eyes flashed slightly with pride, "Well.I can fly."  
  
Twilight sat up, beaming, "For real?"  
  
"For real," Storm laughed.  
  
Twilight frowned slightly, "Then why are you called Storm?"  
  
Ororo chuckled, "Because of this."  
  
Slowly, her eyes began draining away into white, sparking slightly as thunder rolled overhead. Outside, lightning began to crackle through the sky, aided by the wind whistling overhead. Then, very suddenly, rain began lashing down heartlessly, hitting the window like bullets, joined very soon by hail. Twilight shivered a little, more awed than scared, and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself as the wind shrieked against the building, curtains of water beating down on it. Then, quite suddenly, it stopped, and all was peaceful again. Storm's eyes slowly faded back into their normal blue, and she smiled.  
  
"That was amazing!" Twilight whispered breathlessly, eyes wide.  
  
Ororo laughed, "Thank you."  
  
"Can you do that anywhere? Anytime?"  
  
"Yes. I can do anything with the weather."  
  
"Even make it super hot?"  
  
"If I want to."  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
"Sometimes it can be, but not very often. It's usually about as easy for me as breathing."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Both of them were silent for a moment as Twilight looked out the window at the now clear sky.  
  
Then, quietly, she murmured, "I got powers too."  
  
"Do you?" Storm rested her chin in her hand, watching the girl before her, "What are they?"  
  
"I'm telepathic. And it's hard for me to get hurt.and I'm really smart."  
  
"Well that sounds great, Twilight."  
  
The girl smiled sheepishly and looked down.  
  
After a second, she whispered, "You know what else I can do."  
  
It wasn't a question. Storm nodded, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Everyone does. Every single mutant knows 'bout me, and some normal people too."  
  
Ororo tilted her head a little, "That must be scary."  
  
Twilight nodded earnestly, "It is. Everyone's after me.and everyone wants to kill me. I don't know who to trust."  
  
Then, she turned her eyes to Storm's and gazed at her, "At least I didn't. I think you're the first person I've ever really trusted, Storm."  
  
Ororo, truly touched, smiled graciously, "And that, Honey, is an honor."  
  
Twilight grinned and, after hesitating only a moment, she wrapped her arms around Storm's neck.  
  
Storm, feeling more honored than surprised at the hug, embraced her tightly, shocked at how much she already cared for the girl, and even more stunned at how quickly Twilight had returned the feeling.  
  
"Storm, do I get to stay here forever?"  
  
"If you want to, yes."  
  
"And no one will get mad?"  
  
"Oh no. Everyone will be very glad to see you."  
  
Twilight, never having felt how it would be to have people actually glad to see her, sighed skeptically; how could anyone like her for her, and not her powers? "Does everyone know about me?"  
  
"No. The students don't. Only the teachers."  
  
"Are you gonna be my teacher?"  
  
"When you're older, yes."  
  
There was silence, and then: "Will you give me all A's if I behave?"  
  
The sound of laughter echoed up the stairs and into Xavier's study, where the man was leaning in his chair, smiling as he listened to the girls' conversation; Twilight would be right at home here. 


	2. Chapter One

Hello chocobunnygirl! Thank you for reviewing! As you're my first and only reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to YOU. *banners, flags, confetti, balloons, cheering, applause, encore, etc* You are very appreciated! You got me to smile and put exclamation points on my A/N!!! Congratulations!!!!!!!! ((((((((( *gives great big grin and hangs up picture of chocobunnygirl* You're number one! You're number one! *suddenly becomes serious again* Yes. Thank you for reviewing for me and for the wonderful words of encouragement. They will not be forgotten. Now, just for you chocobunnygirl, this next chapter: *smiles again* Sorry. I can't help it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A decade can be considered in many different ways.  
  
To some, it takes forever to pass, the days dragging by like years, every second seeming to take three times as long to pass. There are always too many empty, dull days and uncountable free time, with the same thing occurring over and over until it becomes as natural as breathing.  
  
Then, to others, a decade is like a millisecond. Days rush past like the wind, leaving in their wake grown children, dying friends, and no extra time whatsoever. It is like walking through a whirlwind of color, sound, and motion; there are no still shapes or forms, and life races past without a backwards glance.  
  
For Ororo Monroe, a decade was just not long enough. It seemed only yesterday she had cradled her 'adopted daughter', as the students called her, in her arms when she fell from her skates to the concrete path.  
  
And wasn't it only a short time ago when she had gotten the chicken pox and was stuck in bed miserably moping about as cartoons flashed on the TV screen and Storm fed her chicken soup?  
  
And how could it have been almost five years ago when the entire school had thrown a surprise party for her eleventh birthday?  
  
But no, Twilight 'Monroe' was no longer a child. She was, after spending nearly ten years in Xavier's school, no longer small, skinny, and quiet.  
  
Now she was beautiful and stunning, her already well-shaped body still blooming into an even more gorgeous form, her pearly white smile a shock against her well-tanned skin and tinted scarlet lips. Her hair was smooth and shimmering, a soft curtain of caramel that fell in folds around her oval-shaped face and whisked softly across her ears when the breeze blew. Really, the only thing that hadn't changed about her appearance was her eyes. Still dark, deep, and blue as a glittering sapphire, they resembled calm, smooth water that reflected back all of her thoughts, feelings, and emotions.  
  
Nearly sixteen years old now, she was a junior at 'mutant high' who got remarkable grades, was a treasured student of every teacher there, and also a favored teenager among the X-Men. This was why she knew that Xavier's School was more than a learning ground for young mutants.  
  
In reality, the large, seemingly endless mansion was stretched on top of an even larger underground base, where some of the most amazing things imaginable resided.  
  
One of them was a large, metallic room that stretched from one side of the house to the other, floored with hard tile like one would find in most gymnasiums and filled with exercise equipment, mats, and interesting- looking mechanical machines.  
  
In the very center of the room, with tears still fresh on her cheeks, Twilight dashed about, running and jumping over the obstacle course created for her by Logan while Ororo stood in the next room, watching through the door. Logan stayed nearby, never saying a word as she raced past, gasping for breath and sobbing with fury and hurt with each footstep.  
  
Eventually, she tired herself out to the point of exhaustion, and she collapsed on a mat, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling, wincing in pain. Logan ambled slowly over and kneeled down next to her, raising his eyebrows sympathetically, "Better?"  
  
She nodded, swallowing gulps of air, "Yes.thank you, Logan."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll get 'Ro for ya."  
  
With that Logan stood and walked over to Storm, nodding slightly.  
  
This space of the mansion was known simply as the Danger Room. It was used as training for the X-Men and as a venting place for the students. Twilight went there almost everyday, either racing several times around the room or else going over obstacle courses set up by Logan, who was usually the one who 'kept an eye' on the students when they used the Danger Room.  
  
Twilight sat up, dizzy with fatigue, and rested her elbows on her knees, letting her chin drop into her hands.  
  
Why couldn't someone just accept her? Why did they all need to be consumed by the need to reject and hate her? She was no different from them, really.  
  
She shook her head sadly; yes, she was. She was the complete opposite of them. Of anyone.  
  
She was more of a freak than anyone else.  
  
She knew she was simply wallowing in self-pity, but at the moment she didn't care; her day had, for lack of a better word, sucked.  
  
Twilight turned as familiar footsteps neared her, and she saw Storm striding forward, a melancholy smile on her lips. She stopped next to her and sat down, running a hand through her hair, "Logan said you wanted to talk now."  
  
Twilight nodded slightly, staring ahead; for a long time, this had been the routine: She would get teased or bullied by the other kids, she would race down and exhaust herself until all of her anger leaked out, then she would talk about her feelings with Storm, oftentimes sobbing in her arms.  
  
She always felt better afterward.  
  
Both of them were silent for a second, and then Twilight exploded, "Why do I have to be such a freak?"  
  
Storm glanced at her sadly; she'd known that was coming, "Sweetheart, I know you don't believe me.but you're not a freak."  
  
"I know," Twilight spat bitterly, "I'm just 'special' and 'different'. 'And that's not a bad thing'. Try tellin' them that."  
  
Tears started welling up in her eyes and she blinked them back furiously, "All I want is to be normal, Ororo. But it's like every time I get close, they pull the rug out from under my feet and I fall on my face while everyone laughs."  
  
Storm placed an arm around Twilight's shoulder soothingly, "I know, Honey. What can I say? Some students here-"  
  
"Most-"  
  
"Alright, most students here have a hard time accepting others. I guess it's just the way they've been raised; hated and rejected themselves, they use you as a way of venting."  
  
"Why me though?" Twilight protested, not so angry now as sad, "Why not use another kid? Or how 'bout the Danger Room, like me?"  
  
"Honey, most kids here aren't like you.and I mean that in a good way. They aren't as mature, aren't as brilliant, aren't as.gifted." Storm turned slightly and cupped Twilight's face in her hands, "They just don't how to react to how great you are, Twilight."  
  
"How 'bout the way I react to them? I'm just a mutant, like all of 'em. I have powers, I have weaknesses. I don't even look weird, Storm, like some of 'em, but I accept all of them and get pushed away for all my efforts."  
  
Storm shook her head, "Sweetie, I'm just as confused as you are about it. It could be jealousy. It could be confusion. It could be pure spite. All I know is that you are a magnificent girl who holds the affection of every single teacher and X-Man in this house." Storm smiled and wiped a stray tear from Twilight's cheek, "And that's quite an accomplishment, especially with Wolverine."  
  
Twilight let out a small smile, then sighed slightly, "I guess I'll just have to live as the 'Teacher's Pet' and the only teen here without any friends her age."  
  
"Hey, why not clash against the other kids more? You'll just shine brighter in my eyes," Storm replied, kissing Twilight's forehead.  
  
Twilight grinned slightly, the devouring sadness in her heart slowly evaporating.  
  
Storm squeezed her shoulder and stood, offering her hand, "Come on. Let's go eat some pie before Rogue, Kitty and Kurt devour it all."  
  
Twilight took the hand offered to her and stood, looking behind her at Logan and mouthing, "Thank you" as she and Ororo left the room.  
  
Logan winked at her in reply, smiling at the closeness between Storm and the kid.  
  
Storm had always been one to be a loner, someone to work without help and someone who loved all but never really had someone to follow her around. Now she did, most certainly. Everyone knew that Twilight was Storm's little jewel, as if a special mark had been placed on her through the years. Twilight looked up to Storm and cherished her as only the most awing of heroes, and Storm spoiled that little girl rotten.or would have if Twilight could be rotten.  
  
A sweeter girl ya couldn't meet, Logan decided, shoving a few mats back into place where Twilight and trampled over them, but I sure am I glad I ain't on her bad side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miles and miles away from the mainland of New York, past Lady Liberty and farther out than most boats would dare to go, there is an island blanketed in fog and always hidden by dense underbrush.  
  
Hardly anyone has every seen it, and no one would exactly be obliged to be able to; it is a cold place, constantly sprayed by icy seawater and blown about by the harsh wind. Occasionally, a beam of sunlight will break through the clouds overhead, but it is always quickly sucked back, as if the sun itself can't stand how cold it is.  
  
The island is a land of dense vegetation and toughened ground, both of which forbid any animal to ever walk its borders. On the banks of the isle, the sand is packed down as hard as concrete and so cold it hurts to touch. There are always foaming waves crawling lazily up the shore, never reaching the vegetation, but always making a good effort. Today, the place is empty of any living thing besides plants, nothing but a wild, unending maze of trees and vines.  
  
However, not too long ago, it was quite a different place.  
  
While still cold and crisscrossed with infinite plants, it also hid a very large, very gothic-looking house.  
  
Of course, it wasn't a house like one would normally see.  
  
Made completely of metal, it appeared to have been simply thrown together piece by piece and melted into an almost recognizable building. After the walls had been smoothed down to near glass-like, and after something had cut a door into it, it could have easily been a house. Inside, there was hardwood floor, a little old and dull-looking, but still good. The windows in the place let in little light, perhaps to hide the bareness of the place. It was all one floor, with many doors set into the metallic walls, and beyond those, rooms like one would find in any house.  
  
There was a little kitchen with an old stove, some counters, and a fridge. The livingroom resided next to that, and it included some worn, lumpy couches and even a TV (who knows if it ever worked, though). Of course there was a bathroom, and too many bedrooms to count.  
  
Really, it was very inhabitable, if not a little.primitive.  
  
But then, the occupants of the house were not looking for comfort.  
  
No, 'home sweet home' was not something they thought of.  
  
All they needed was somewhere to live, survive.and hide.  
  
They didn't care if the stove let off sparks whenever it was turned on.  
  
They hardly noticed when their beds creaked and strained their backs.  
  
They ignored the fact that it was almost as cold in there as it was outside.  
  
They only needed a hiding spot. A secret place. Basically, a hidden base.  
  
Just who were these people? Who lived in such a seemingly awful place? Who lived their lives hidden away from the city and humanity?  
  
The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.  
  
Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Sabertooth, and Pyro; all of them lived as a 'happy family' in this frozen hellhole.  
  
They, the most regal of the mutants, so proud and royal, had lowered themselves to living like dogs.  
  
However, they knew it was for good reason.  
  
Not once did they complain or utter a word of ungratefulness.  
  
For very, very soon, they would have she who they needed, and mutants would no longer be a hated scum on mankind's shoe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles Xavier was a very intelligent man, almost to the point of sheer genius. Since the time he was a child, he had been intellectually ahead of the other students, and he had passed with flying colors on graduation day.  
  
Perhaps that was why he found building Cerebro with his former best friend Eric Lensherr such a simple task.  
  
Cerebro was a magnificent piece of machinery, so stunning an invention that even the most intelligent of scientists would never be able to copy her.  
  
She was a great help to Xavier when it came to using his telepathic abilities, and many times Xavier owed his X-Men's lives to the piece of machinery.  
  
Cerebro was in a gigantic room of circular build, so that it was like standing in the middle of a large sphere once you walked into the room. In the very center of the orb was a platform that could be reached by way of a small metallic walkway and held the main part of Cerebro, which consisted of an intricate weaving of electrical appliances and a single helmet-like device that was connected to the machinery by a thick iron cord.  
  
Charles sat for a second, pausing before he lifted the helmet to his head, thinking. He and Eric had been best friends for a very long time; since the first time they met, in fact. Then, for some bizarre reason, Eric changed his views on mutant/human ideas, and they had been split from that second to the current.  
  
Charles shook his head sadly; it still pained him to know that Eric was out there, thinking of another scheme to destroy humans and therefore start mutant superiority world-wide.  
  
Then his thoughts swam to Jean Grey, his best and most favored student, and how she had sacrificed herself in order to save the X-Men's lives.  
  
He missed her.  
  
He knew everyone did, and he wished very deeply that there had been another way to escape form Alkali Lake.  
  
Charles sighed slightly as he slid the helmet on over his head, leaning back in his wheelchair, hands resting on the arm rests.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking slightly about what he needed to, relaxing in his wheelchair as the room began to spin around in a whirl of blue and red lights. After only seconds the room was filled with tiny pinpricks of blue and red and the air was drenched with sound.  
  
Laughter, crying, talking, yelling, screaming, whispering, and talking all swarmed in at the same time, and Charles was taken aback for only a moment. Then he focused, listening hard to those voices, eyes searching the different colors for the right group.  
  
And then he found them.  
  
All of them were together now, speaking angrily and quietly, and he could feel their hatred bubbling over like thick poison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small metal 'house' was filled with livid loathing.  
  
It slithered across the dirt floor, crawling sinuously up the walls, seeping out the windows, melting over the doors, filling the entire place with its presence, and continually feeding off the emotions of the mutants gathered in the main room.  
  
All of the Brotherhood was there, sitting tautly in the worn chairs, arms crossed and eyes glaring up at their renowned leader, the infamous Magneto.  
  
Mystique sat near him, one leg crossed regally over the other, hands resting on her knees as Toad fidgeted between her and Pyro, who was slumped deep into the cushions of the sofa, eyes following his lighter as he opened it and closed it: Thwack, click, thwack, click.  
  
The menacing Sabertooth stood against a shadowy wall, teeth bared and eyes mere slits in his wild, beastly face.  
  
These were the only mutants in the current Brotherhood, but they worried not; soon, they knew, there would be many more on their side, and humans would trouble them no more.  
  
Magneto's clear, deep voice filled the room as he spoke, ice-cold eyes flicking from one member of his team to the next.  
  
"There are far too many risks for us to currently overtake the others and to bring the girl into our hands. However, the day of our attack grows steadily nearer, and I can feel it in my blood that we will not be defeated. We will take the child and at last, mutants shall be the ever more powerful species on the planet."  
  
"That sounds great," Toad chirped, grinning with rotted yellow teeth, "But how do we get the kid without them finding out?"  
  
"We tear them to shreds," Sabertooth growled loudly, black eyes glistening.  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes, "That's all you ever think about: tearing stuff apart."  
  
Sabertooth bared his teeth and snarled, "You'd be wise to shut your trap, Kid."  
  
"Shut yours," Pyro responded coolly, his eyes never leaving the lighter in his hands.  
  
Toad leaped nimbly aside as Sabertooth's giant claws snaked out and tore the lighter from the boy's hand. "This is getting on my nerves!" he spat, hurling the object towards the nearest wall.  
  
Pyro watched with hate-filled eyes as his precious lighter sailed towards impending doom, waiting to be smashed upon the hard walls; then he blinked, confused, as his treasure stopped in mid-air, turned, and floated safely back into his hand.  
  
"That will be quite enough," Magneto ordered, his voice calm but cold, "we must never fight amongst ourselves. Otherwise we will most assuredly fail. And if anyone in this room dares to breach this scheme," he added, looking everyone in the face, "I will be certain to kill you."  
  
The place was deadly quiet.  
  
Magneto let a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth, "Good to see you understand."  
  
Toad grinned nervously and leaped form the wall he was stooped on back to the couch, "Nice catch, Boss."  
  
Magneto credited him with a nod, and then turned his focus to Mystique, "You all know your parts of this plan. And I trust you will be able to carry them out.?"  
  
Mystique glanced up and smiled, her white teeth appearing behind her dark lips as they spread into a demonic grin, "Of course, Eric."  
  
Magneto nodded, and his smile was more than slightly assured, "Excellent."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier immediately shut Cerebro off, staring into the darkness as he reached to lift his helmet off; it looked as though he may be able to see his 'old friend' sooner than he thought. 


	3. Chapter Two

Hello again. Wow. I never expected to get so many reviews! I thought everyone would consider this too long. I'm really, really grateful to you!  
  
EternalEvenescent: I absolutely love your reviews! Twilight has been begging me now for weeks to meet Pixie.she says hi to both Pyro and Pixie and Storm, by the way. Your reviews are very encouraging. Keep up the great work on your story, ok?  
  
  
  
Moongoddess3: Thank younfor your review! I'm glad you like the story so jcuh! *big grin*  
  
  
  
Queen of the Elven City: Are you by any chance a LOTR fan? *smiles* Thank you very much for reviewing both chapters. That means a lot to me. (  
  
Now, then. Here is the next chapter:  
  
?????????????  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Every teenage girl needs friends.  
  
Someone to laugh with and share secrets with.  
  
Someone to go to for advice.  
  
Someone who makes her feel special, but not 'different'.  
  
Someone who is always there, no matter what the problem or celebration.  
  
Twilight didn't have one.  
  
Sure, she had 'acquaintances'; those she talked to in the classroom or at lunch, but she didn't have someone she actually sought out after school.  
  
Storm couldn't be considered a 'friend'; she was more of a mom, and even though Twilight loved her and tagged along with her everywhere, there was just a difference between a mom figure and a friend.  
  
Logan, Scott and Xavier were like fathers; Bobby and Kurt like brothers; Rogue and Kitty like sisters.  
  
She had no friends.  
  
However, that didn't bother her so much when she was around her family.  
  
Yes, she was the very youngest out of the students, and yes she was coddled over and got tons of attention; it was different than all that for her, though.  
  
For her entire young life, she had never had someone to care for her, and now she had an overwhelming group of adults and older teenagers who loves her to death and would die for her.  
  
Every night, she and her 'family' would gather together at the breakfast table and play cards.  
  
It was always the same: Xavier sat at the front of the table, Ororo to his right, Twilight next to her, Rogue squished between Kitty and her 'lil sis', Logan at the end of the table, Kurt and Bobby seated next to him, and Scott to Xavier's left.  
  
In the center of the table were cards and a bowl of snacks, usually pretzels or crackers (Xavier insisted that the kids eat somewhat healthy food after dinner). It had been that way since she was very young, when Logan had first taught all of them how to play poker (much to Xavier's disgust), and Twilight looked forward to the only time she could be herself without getting ridiculed and set apart from everyone.  
  
One night, however, she appeared in the dining room with Rogue and Kitty to find only Bobby sitting at the table.  
  
He looked up as they entered and, looking grim, half-stood, "I've been waiting for you guys. The professor called a meeting with Storm and the rest. He said it's urgent.and that we should.uh." He glanced from Twilight to the older girls, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Rogue nodded, "I get it, Bobby. Ok. So, Twilight, should we start with War, Black Jack, or Go Fish?"  
  
"What'd the professor say?" Twilight asked, her blood beginning to run cold; this had never happened to her before, and she could taste the tension in the room and sense the danger ahead, "Where are they? What happened?"  
  
Kitty placed a reassuring hand on Twilight's shoulder, "It's ok. I'm sure everything's fine.they probably just needed to talk about.mutant and human relationships."  
  
"Now?" Twilight burst out, panic starting to sweep through her, "But.but this never happens! Something's wrong! We gotta find out! We gotta-"  
  
Rogue grabbed her arm as she turned to run out, "Twilight don't-"  
  
"Lemme go!" Twilight shrieked, and she herself was surprised at how much terror she felt, "Something's wrong, Rogue! Please lemme go! I need to find Storm!"  
  
"She's with the professor, Darlin', please clam down.don't be scared.we're here.we'll just wait for 'em."  
  
"Rogue, something's wrong! The professor never does this! Even you know it! I can tell!"  
  
Rogue's grip loosened slightly, and she bit her lip, "I know, Hun.but we need to just stay cool an' wait for them to come back. They'll tell us if it's anything serious. Ok? Now please.come sit with us."  
  
Twilight stood for a while, breathing heavily, looking around and Kitty and Bobby, who were forcing welcoming smiles.  
  
Finally, she hesitantly stumbled over to a chair and collapsed into it.  
  
Swallowing, she picked up a handful of cards and, with glazed eyes, muttered, "Who goes first?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ororo Munroe was a woman of extreme intelligence and utmost courage.  
  
Her mind was intricate and tenacious, as was her spirit, and she was known to be a very worthy leader in hard times.  
  
At the same time, though, she was respectful and a good listener to those above her.  
  
At the moment, she sat with one leg crossed over the other, her hands on her knees, her eye glued on the screen on which Xavier was motioning.  
  
"This is where I believe they are," he was saying, "and if my thoughts are correct, they have more than few ways to return to land and find there way here."  
  
"What are we so worried for?" Kurt asked, shrugging, "Twilight has an entire school watching out for her!"  
  
"The Brotherhood are a worthy foe to be dealt with, and if their scheme is as impressive as I believe, there is no way we can stop them."  
  
"Bet me," Logan snarled, cracking his knuckles angrily, "They can just try an' get through me."  
  
"It will take more than physical strength to overcome them, Logan," Charles stated, his dark eyes resting upon his wild companion, "and I strongly urge you all to realize just how serious a danger this is."  
  
"She's changed so much from when she was younger, though," Scott objected, "How would they know it was her? It could be any pretty fifteen year old here."  
  
"All the more to consider dangerous, Scott," Xavier replied, "They will stop at nothing to snatch Twilight away, and if they need to take every teenage girl in this school, so be it."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Ororo asked, standing and holding her hands out in defeat, "It seems as if you think defeat is undeniable!"  
  
She wasn't angry at all; she was more worried, and feeling extremely protective of 'her Twilight'.  
  
Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yes. What are we supposed to do? Just accept that our Amme* is going to be taken from us soon?"  
  
"That would be the worst thing we could do," Xavier responded promptly, lacing his fingers together, and resting his chin on them, "We've faced off against the Brotherhood before. We simply must be alert for whatever they have planned.and maybe keep a much closer eye on Twilight. Storm, perhaps you could move her into your room at night? And Logan, when she goes outside, stay nearby. We must never let her be without one of us."  
  
Everyone nodded and stretched, knowing that the meeting was coming to an end.  
  
"And one last thing," Xavier added, joining the X-Men on the way to the door, "Do not speak to Twilight of this. It will only frighten her more. We must keep her calm and feeling secure. Otherwise, defeat will indeed be undeniable."  
  
The male members of the X-Men were as different as night and day.  
  
Of course the three of them had their similarities, but up to the fact that they all ate endlessly, their comparison came to an abrupt end.  
  
Logan was a Wildman, with a temper like a raging fire and hardly any ability to control it. His heart and soul were oftentimes thirsty for enemy blood, and he was willing to go through anyone to get what he needed. He was very vengeful, and he held grudges tighter then most could think possible. It was hard for him to forgive people, and he never apologized. The kids at Xavier's knew to be wary of him; he would never physically hurt them, but no one wanted to get a 'stern talking-to' from him, either.  
  
On the other end, Kurt was a sweet and quiet man, oftentimes found walking through halls praying softly. He stayed out of the way usually, but was always willing to help someone in need. Very rarely would he fight anyone, even if they had hurt him, as he believed strongly that God would justify those who went against him.  
  
In between the two 'extremes' was Scott, who was basically a pretty normal guy. He was stern but nice, a little lacking on the humor side of things, but a superb leader. More times then he could count he had led the X-Men to their next location, with his faithful lover Jean Grey at his side. He still missed Jean to that day. He couldn't help it; she was just too wonderful not to miss. However, time had helped heal all things, and it didn't hurt to the point of agony when he thought of her anymore. He was grateful for that.  
  
It was quite a show when all three of the X-Men males were in the same room, especially when they were having a heated argument, as they were after the meeting in Xavier's office.  
  
Just as soon as they went through the door, Storm could tell they were going to start up. "I'm going to get Amme," she said lightly, and then she turned and high- tailed it out of there.  
  
Logan watched her go, and then growled, "I say we should march right up to that isle o' jerks and tear it apart!"  
  
"Why, though?" Kurt asked, shrugging, "It would only cause them more anger and us wasted time!"  
  
"At least they'd know not to mess with us," Logan grumbled as they walked down the hall.  
  
"It would take too much time and planning, though," Scott stated, shaking his head, "We just don't have the time-"  
  
"There's plenty o' time!" Logan snarled, turning and staring at Scott, "I say we just do it. No questions asked. You wanna talk 'bout wasting time? Do what you do!"  
  
Scott's brows creased, "Logan, use your head for once."  
  
"Perhaps they won't ever come?" Kurt suggested mildly, "Their plan cannot be all that well though out."  
  
"You'd be surprised," Scott replied, "The Brotherhood has had a lot of time to think things through. And they're already worthy opponents."  
  
"Worthy," scoffed Logan, rolling his eyes, "That's about the worst word to use to describe 'em. How 'bout sons of b-"  
  
"In any event," Kurt interrupted loudly, frowning at Logan, "it isn't our decision, anyway, The professor has made it clear that we're simply to guard to Twilight."  
  
"That's true, Kurt. But I can't help but to feel at least a little worried."  
  
"I ain't worried," Logan stated defiantly as they continued down the hall, "I'm just ready to gut 'em."  
  
"Hi Guys!"  
  
The men stopped as Twilight came flying down the hall, halting before them, grinning, "Storm said since she missed the card game, she'll take me downtown to go shopping tomorrow! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Oh yea," Logan replied, and even though it was sarcastic, he said it gently, "Sounds just terrific."  
  
Storm walked up and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, smiling, "You boys all done fighting?"  
  
"We were discussing, fraulhein," Kurt replied promptly, "Not fighting."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You guys wanna come? We're going to lunch, and the bookstore, and the museum, and lots of other places. It'll be cool!" Twilight said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks Kid, but I think you should just have this time with Storm," Logan answered for them all, "Maybe next week I can take you for a ride on my bike-"  
  
"My bike," Scott interrupted.  
  
"Yea. His."  
  
Storm arched her eyebrows, clearly displeased.  
  
"Course, you'll wear a helmet," Logan added, rolling his eyes.  
  
Twilight laughed, "I know. Storm'd never let me go for a ride without it, right Storm?"  
  
Ororo nodded, "Over my dead body."  
  
"So what was the meeting about? Is everything ok?" Twilight asked, looking around at all of them.  
  
The men looked supremely uncomfortable, even Logan, but Storm coolly replied, "Everything's fine, Hun. The professor just wanted to go over a few things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Storm shook her head smiling, "Some things are better left unsaid, Amme. I'll just say that everything's going to be fine."  
  
Twilight scowled for a second, looking irritated, but she brightened up when she said goodnight. She hugged each of the boys and stopped at Logan, "You're too rough," she scolded lightly, "You should lighten up."  
  
"I'll, work on it," Logan laughed, like he did every night.  
  
Twilight kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "Night, Logan. You're my favorite adamantium-laced mutant ever!"  
  
Logan grinned and kissed her head, "Thanks, Kid. You're not too bad either."  
  
The boys watched her go quietly, but once she was gone, Kurt and Scott turned to Logan, laughing, "Not worried huh? Yea right. She's got you totally wrapped around her finger."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, but the teasing continued all the way up the stairs, "The great Wolverine! Taken down by a little girl!"  
  
Logan knew it was true.and that was ok with him, somehow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regan Wyndgarde did not belong to some mutant 'group'.  
  
She was not teamed with the Brotherhood or the X-Men, nor did she wish to side with either cause.  
  
She belonged to no one.  
  
However, she did agree with a few things that the Brotherhood did.  
  
Maybe that was why she was meeting Magneto and Mystique in this nice café, where she could hopefully aid to what she wanted and receive protection from those who hated her.  
  
Yes, she was a convicted criminal.  
  
She never did say what for, but Magneto never asked; he only needed her for her power, and only needed him-his people-for protection.  
  
It was a considerably good deal.  
  
Regan sat in a far corner of the room, sipping her coffee, eyes staring at the entrance doors as more people came in.  
  
Her gaze flickered to the clock on the wall; it was almost nine at night.  
  
They would be here soon.  
  
Regan was a stunning woman, one of those drop-dead gorgeous females who could walk down the street and attract looks like a magnet does metal. She was tall and slender, with a clear, slightly pale complexion and ice blue eyes. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders in a cascade of gold, swaying with every movement of her head.  
  
She held her chin in her hands, her scarlet lips twisting into a smile; there they were.  
  
A middle-aged woman with sleek black hair and emerald eyes had just sauntered in, followed by a teenage boy.  
  
As soon as the woman caught sight of Regan, she moved fluidly to where she sat and slid into a chair, followed by the boy.  
  
"Regan Wyngarde?"  
  
"Raven Darkholme. Good evening."  
  
Raven nodded, "Thank you. I hope you haven't been waiting long?"  
  
Regan shook her head, "Only a few moments."  
  
The teenager leaned forward slightly, smiling icily, "I'm John."  
  
Regan smirked, eyes traveling up and down his skinny form, "Is this the great Magneto? It seems almost impossible that such a.young man could succeed at so much."  
  
John's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing.  
  
"Eric could not make it," Raven replied, "He sent John mostly as a messenger."  
  
John seemed more than slightly agitated as being referred to as a 'messenger', but all he did was lean back and cross his arms, looking bored.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase," Regan said, leaning back as she held her cup to her lips, "You want me to help you kidnap some little girl."  
  
"And you want protection from the authorities," Raven replied coolly, arching an eyebrow and smiling, eyes flashing yellow for a split second.  
  
Regan nodded, "Yes. I'm afraid I've left my trails a little too.messy."  
  
Raven's scarlet lips parted, reveling pearl white teeth, "You're entitled. I've heard that you've been busy lately."  
  
"Which mutant isn't nowadays?" Regan asked softly, truthfully.  
  
John nodded in agreement, but kept his mouth shut; he somehow felt as if he was a little boy listening in on 'adult' conversation.  
  
"Eric is completely willing to give you the protection and hiding you need," Raven stated slowly, "but only if you give him what he needs."  
  
"The kid," Regan snickered, shaking her head, "He wants a kid. I don't see why he's so picky about which one, but I know what he wants. And he'll get her."  
  
Raven's none-too-kind smile widened, "He'll be pleased to hear that."  
  
"I'm glad. As long as I'm given what I need, my services to him will continue."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Raven turned to John and nodded, "Go outside and tell Eric that everything worked out."  
  
John rolled his eyes, mostly to show Raven she wasn't the boss of him, but he slid from his seat and plodded away, grumbling.  
  
Raven looked back at her comrade and inquired, "You are aware of where she resides?"  
  
"Of course. At this point, I know everything from her address to her shoe size."  
  
Raven chuckled darkly, "Eric will be very satisfied with you, Regan. Only yesterday we spoke with you and already you've started work."  
  
"Consider it overtime."  
  
The women continued chatting for a few moments longer, trying not too look too conspicuous, and when John returned, they said their farewells and departed.  
  
It seemed like any other meeting in the busy café.  
  
But it was more unusual and dangerous than anyone suspected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New York City is one of the very best places to go on a shopping spree.  
  
There are thousands and thousands of stores all lined together down the busy streets, here and there divided by pizza places and cafes.  
  
The sidewalks are flooded with tens of thousands of people almost constantly, and the air is filled with the smells of sizzling food and the chattering of people.  
  
However, as much fun as it is, it is also undoubtedly dangerous.  
  
It is very easy to get lost in the throng of excited New Yorkers, and the constant traffic jam of angry businessmen is something to be reckoned with.  
  
Perhaps that was why Ororo Munroe felt so anxious as she followed Twilight down the street.  
  
For the last hour or so they'd been picking their way through the city, hopping here and there on buses and taxis until they made it to the bookstore Twilight so often begged to be taken to.  
  
Now Ororo was struggling to keep up with the ecstatic teenager, a horribly chilling feeling sliding through her skin.  
  
As they reached the doors to the bookstore, Ororo took Twilight's hand and pulled her back, looking worriedly around.  
  
Twilight looked up at her, confused, "What is it?"  
  
Storm's eyes clouded, "Something's wrong here."  
  
Twilight frowned, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Ororo remained silent as she scanned the packed bookstore, heart starting to speed up and breath coming sharply.  
  
She saw dozens of people all browsing the shelves, chatting, and generally being normal.  
  
She saw how anxiously Twilight's head turned towards the teenage interest section.  
  
She shook her head as a chill raced through her body, "Sorry. I'm just.I must have not gotten much sleep. I'm just being silly."  
  
She loosened her grip on Twilight's hand and smiled as the girl anxiously exploded over to the books, shouting a hurried, "Bye!" over her shoulder.  
  
Ororo headed over to the magazines, forcing the thoughts of worry form her mind; this place was perfectly safe.  
  
What was there to worry about?  
  
Still, when she couldn't shake her anxiety, she picked up a few magazines and walked silently over to the teenage section, sitting down in a chair overlooking the area Twilight was in.  
  
Of course nothing happened for the entire hour they were there.  
  
Twilight picked a few comics and sat down with Storm, and there was a fight between a customer and cashier about the price of a book, but other than that there was nothing.  
  
As they left, Twilight grinned up at her 'foster' mother, playfully jeering, "You're losing it, Storm. You think the giant Hotdog Hank's mascot is a mass murderer or something?"  
  
Storm laughed, "No, no. I just got a bad feeling. It's ok now."  
  
Twilight shrugged, "Ok. Can we go to the pool now?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, chuckling, "So nice to see you're so concerned about my anxiety."  
  
"What?" Twilight asked innocently, raising her hands up, "You said you're ok. I decided I could trust you."  
  
"Well that's good to know. After all these years of proving myself to you, you finally trust me."  
  
"Figured I had to someday, Mom," Twilight replied.  
  
Storm stopped dead in her tracks, her heart starting to melt at ther sound of that word.  
  
Twilight, slightly confused, stopped as well, ;looking at Storm, "You OK?"  
  
Ororo smiled, blinking back tears; it felt wonderful to be called 'mom'. She nodded and took a deep breath, "Everything's great, Amme."  
  
Twilight grinned and took Storm's hand, pulling her to the side of the road.  
  
Ororo had soon flagged down a taxi and she and Twilight got into the car, headed for the pool.  
  
Neither of them noticed the blonde-haired woman standing in the nearby shadows, smiling slightly as she watched them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summers did not like to lose.  
  
In fact, he'd almost prefer being torn apart slowly to losing.  
  
Whenever he lost, his brain screamed that he was a failure, that everything he did was worthless.that he was worthless.  
  
Winning was now one of the top priorities of his life; maybe if he kept winning, he could forget about how much he'd failed Jean.  
  
Maybe that was why, as he sat at the table playing poker with Logan and Bobby, he was very tense and irritated.  
  
"I'm out," Bobby grumbled, tossing his losing cards on the table, "what about you guys?"  
  
Scott glanced at his cards; straight in hearts. That was pretty darn good.  
  
He licked his lips and glanced at Logan, who arched his eyebrow and sneered, "Come on, Pretty Boy. Play."  
  
Scott's face burned and he clenched his teeth as he threw his cards on the table, "Straight."  
  
Logan's grin widened and Scott felt his heart sink; he watched with growing anger as Logan let his winning hand lower to the table; a royal flush.  
  
Bobby slapped a hand to his face, "Man! Some guys get all the luck!"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Just be glad you're lucky enough to not be of bettin age, Kid," Logan replied, "You'd be dirt poor, begging for food from the ants."  
  
Scott shook his head, scowling, "Which would almost be as bad as you, right Logan?"  
  
Logan's smirk only grew, "You know it, Scotty."  
  
"Don't call me Sc-"  
  
Their growing argument stopped quickly as a urgent, loud voice entered their heads: "X-Men! Come to me at once! It is of the utmost importance!"  
  
Scott was smart enough to leap out of his chair and take order instantly, "Ok, let's go! Professor X needs us! Bobby, make sure everyone else heard him! Logan, run and get Storm from downtown! I'll tell the professor we're coming!"  
  
"Righto," Logan quipped, "And how am I gettin all the way down town?" Scott shrugged hurriedly as he and Bobby raced out, "You've stolen my bike before. Do it again!"  
  
Logan grinned, rubbing his hands together, "All right. Permission to steal pretty boy's bike."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm was sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water and chatting with Twilight, when the professor's voice hit her like a bolt of electricity: "Storm! We need to talk. Get to a phone and call into the mansion at once!"  
  
Storm felt an overwhelming wave of terror crash over her; she'd never heard the professor so scared before.  
  
"I'll be there soon," she telepathically replied, and then stood, grabbing a towel form the nearby chairs.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Twilight asked, leaning her arms on the pool's sides, "I thought you said you'd get in this time!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Amme," Storm said mournfully, "I need to make a very important call the mansion. The professor said he needs to talk to me."  
  
Twilight's eyes reflected fear, "Is.is everything ok?"  
  
"It'll all be fine," Storm said, and forced a smile to try to prove it.  
  
Twilight was not convinced, "Ororo.what'd he say?"  
  
"He just needs to talk to me, Honey. I'll be right back. Practice your laps," Storm called back as she hurried from the empty room, clutching a towel around her waist.  
  
Twilight sighed, pushing her body back form the edge and closing her eyes, forcing herself to calm down.  
  
The pool was surprisingly empty except for her, and for a while she enjoyed the clear water and the way it flowed like silk over her slim body.  
  
She had always enjoyed swimming; it gave her a sense of freedom and of flying. Logan had taught her how when she was seven, and after learning remarkably quickly, she swam freely at the school's pool daily.  
  
After a few laps she pulled herself out of the water and sat down, skimming her bare feet on the pool's top.  
  
She leaned back, holding her body up with her hands as she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the water lapping at the tiled floor and letting the overwhelming smell of chlorine drift through her mind.  
  
There was some unknown emotion tangling her soul, and she was busy trying to figure out what it could be. It was something like fear, only not quite as strong. It wasn't a good feeling for certain. It was something that evaded anything she'd ever thought of feelings, and yet seemed so obvious it hurt.  
  
Twilight bit her lip, looking out over the clear, blue-tinted water, pushing her drenched hair from her face.  
  
Something moved in the water.  
  
Twilight blinked and started slightly, frowning as she looked a little closer into the water.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
She swallowed, starting to feel uneasy, and drew her legs quickly out of the water.  
  
Biting her lip, she leaned forward slightly, staring down into the pool's depths, eyes sharp and focused.  
  
There it was again!  
  
The slightest shadow of movement.  
  
What was it?  
  
She was completely enthralled, face a mask of curiosity, hands holding her up above the water.  
  
She saw it again, and this time her mind registered an animalistic shape.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered, squinting her eyes to try to see it again.  
  
Then, very suddenly, something leapt out of the water and wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her back into the pool as it fell back down.  
  
Twilight's scream was cut off the second she hit the water.  
  
The thing wouldn't let her go, just continued sinking down to the depths of the pool.  
  
Twilight struggled against the creature's strong grip, panic starting to settle inside her, eyes squeezed shut against the water. She was thrashing madly, trying desperately to remember not to breathe in, becoming more and more terrified with every passing second. She kicked her legs furiously, pushing against her captor's arms, her entire body poised for defense.  
  
God, pleas let Storm come in! she thought desperately, PLEASE!  
  
Her lungs were starting to ache from lack of oxygen, and all of her muscles screamed in horror, fighting frantically for freedom.  
  
For an instant, she felt the arms around her loosen their grip, and she shoved them away, pumping her legs to get to the top and to breathe in deeply the sweet oxygen she so desperately needed.  
  
A hand closed around her wrist and jerked her sharply back down, and in shock she screamed, allowing a stream of precious air bubbles to float to the surface.  
  
In only a moment, her lungs were on fire, and her heart was trembling against her ribs. I'm going to die, she thought, terrified, I'm going to die and everyone in the world will join me!  
  
Then, just as her mind began to fog, and just as her last breath escaped forpm her lips, the creature let go of her, and her head broke the surface.  
  
Gasping for breath, she drank the air in, blinking hurriedly, scrambling to the pool's edge and clasping onto it, tears of relief streaming down her face.  
  
Weak and exhausted, she attempted to hoist herself out of the pool, but stopped as a shadow fell across her.  
  
She looked up slowly, arms shaking with fatigue, teeth chattering form a mixture of shock and cold.  
  
Before her stood a middle-aged woman, and the chilling smirk she had on her scarlet lips told Twilight all she needed to know: She was not a nice lady.  
  
Twilight opened her mouth to scream, but found her throat blocked, and as she watched in horror, the woman chuckled slightly, sliding down to her knees and taking Twilight's chin in a gloved hand, "Have a nice swim, Sweetness?"  
  
Twilight, unable to scream or fight back at all, allowed her mind to wander into the older female's. Her name was Regan Wyndgarde. She was a very powerful mutant, known as Lady Mastermind, and she could put into her prey's mind whatever she wished.and they would believe it. She was selfish and conniving, and most definitely not someone you would want to be against.  
  
"Really, Sweetheart, I could have told you all that," Regan said as Twilight recoiled from her, "All you had to do was ask."  
  
It was then that she grabbed Twilight's arms and started to pull her out of the water, when they both heard the door to the pool open.  
  
For an instant, Regan and Twilight's eyes locked, and Regan smiled sweetly, "Don't worry, Pretty One. I'll find you again."  
  
Then she was gone, and Twilight fell back into the water; from a mixture of shock and fatigue, she couldn't fight to stay afloat.  
  
In an instant, her mind became foggy once more, her lungs became blocked, and she fell into impenetrable darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ororo entered the room just in time to see Twilight lying at the bottom of the pool, unconscious.  
  
With a gasp of fear and her heart pumping terror through her veins, she rushed forward and dove into the water, her mind reeling.  
  
In what seemed forever she reached Twilight and snatched her up, holding her to her chest as she hurriedly propelled to the surface.  
  
As she carried the girl in her arms, she felt tears already starting to sting her eyes, "Don't die.please don't die."  
  
Logan had entered the room moments before, and now he was at the pool's edge, kneeling on the wet tile, eyes wide with shock and arms ready to pull Twilight out of the water.  
  
Storm made it to him and pushed Twilight up, hoisting herself out when she was certain Logan had a good grip on her.  
  
Logan slid Twilight away from the pool, a deep fear like none he'd ever felt before settling in his chest; Twilight couldn't die.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
Ororo was by his side in an instant, placing her fingers on the pale child's throat, feeling for a pulse, eyes lighting up when she found one.  
  
"Is she breathing?" she asked Logan.  
  
Logan felt sweet relief rush through him as he saw her chest moving weakly up and down, "Yea. She's.she's breathing."  
  
Storm collapsed with relief, holding Twilight's limp form in her arms, letting tears run freely down her face as Logan regained his composure and stood, smiling weakly as Twilight's eyes fluttered open and she looked wearily around at him.  
  
"Welcome back," he said softly, and she managed the slightest of grins as he lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the bike, followed closely by Ororo.  
  
* Amme is a made-up word that the X-Men use. It means 'Pretty One'. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Ok, this was a mistake.  
  
I completely messed up the chapters.  
  
What WAS chapter 3 is really a later part in the book, so PLEASE forgive me and try not to be confused, ok?  
  
E.E: You know who you are, right? The creator of Pixie? My dear friend who's story I love? Good. Making sure. Why have you not reviewed, my dear friend? Have you forgotten? Lost your way? Gotten confused or busy? Very well. I must be forgiving then. So long as you have good reason *glares* I'm kidding. Keep up the work on your story, ok?  
  
QOTEC: Qotec, my dear friend! How are you? Yes, the last chapter was confusing, wasn't it? Do forgive me, please. I must fix that. Teehee. Thank you for noticing it, lol. I never would have figured it out without your help.  
  
Miss Lurv: Hello, Miss Lurv! I'm glad you've come back. Very nice of you. *big grin*  
  
Is that everyone? Is not, I promise to make it up to you, ok? I'll give you honorable mention. (  
  
Right-o, so on to chapter three, as I am a bumbling fool and messed it up:  
  
Ah, yes. The beginning part is the same, in case you wondered. *big grin*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dinner at Xavier's school was not something to be missed, for certain.  
  
After school let out and homework was done, the kids all raced down the staircase, chattering excitedly, and burst into the kitchen, where they would speedily plop down in their favorite chair before it was taken.  
  
The table they sat at was long and elegant, glistening in the light cast from the chandelier above, seeming almost too elegant for dozens of children to sit at. Of course, every student was very careful to be polite and to mind his manners while sitting at diner, although once or twice someone would slip up and place his elbows on the table, earning a stern glance from one of the teachers.  
  
This dining room was only for dinner; at breakfast and lunch they ate in the other 'eating room', where there were tons of mismatched chairs and tables for them to sit at.  
  
The entire house was usually at the table at least ten minutes before the food came out, and it was quite a sight; dozens of hyper, hungry teenage mutants who had very little self-control; from all around the room came sparks, flashes, and spikes as the irritated kids all yelled for food (unfortunately, it wasn't until the food came that manners kicked in).  
  
Of course the teachers sat nearby and controlled the students as much as possible, but it was hard, considering there were only six adults to the many teens.  
  
The other teachers were in the kitchen, preparing food and bringing it out. Twilight always helped out in the kitchen, working loyally by Ororo, adorned with a dirty, too-large apron and smudged cheeks.  
  
When all of the food was finally on the table and everyone had sat down, Kurt would ask everyone to bow their heads and close their eyes, and he would pray. The kids were usually very fidgety at this part, but they knew to respect Kurt; who wouldn't respect someone who looked like a blue demon?  
  
After the prayer, Rogue, Kitty and Bobby would go around the table serving up the food: Roasted chicken, pork chops, grilled fish, and shrimp; corn, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, and peas; a whole array of breads; too many types of fruits to list; and tons of different drinks.  
  
Xavier had a rule for dinner: The kids all had to take one meat item, two veggies, a piece of bread, a serving of fruit, and one can of soda/glass of milk/cup of water before they would have dessert.  
  
And of course, everyone wanted dessert.  
  
Depending on the day, an adult would bring out a large pie dribbling with fruit filling and ice-cream, freshly baked cookies, steaming cobbler, large sundaes, or streusel with frosting dribbled over it.  
  
Dessert was, by far, the favorite course.  
  
It was during dessert on the night of Twilight's accident that Xavier broke the news.  
  
Everyone had noticed how exceedingly quiet and withdrawn he'd been for the past few hours, not at all like the fun, grandfatherly man they were used to.  
  
Therefore, when he cleared his throat and held up his hand for silence, any sound at all immediately ceased; everyone knew his explanation was coming.  
  
He forced a smile and looked around at them all, "Students, I hope you've enjoyed dinner?"  
  
Many of them nodded, their eyes glued to him worriedly; they knew Xavier well, and at the moment, he looked.anxious. No.scared. The kids had never really seen Professor Charles Xavier look afraid before, and they shifted uncomfortably, glancing at one another.  
  
Even the teachers seemed a little startled at the fear in Charles's voice, and when the professor swallowed hard, unable to speak much more, Logan asked, "What is it, Charlie?"  
  
Ororo half-stood, placing her hands on the table, blue eyes tracked on her long-time mentor, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Xavier looked up and sighed loudly, shaking his head, "I'm afraid not, Storm. I.I need to tell you all something. Something of utmost importance. It is.the thing for which I called you home in the first place. But what with Amennile's injuries and dinner, I haven't had time to speak until now. But.not with the children here."  
  
The students all groaned loudly, some protesting savagely, until Logan pounded the table with his fist, and they shut up relatively quickly.  
  
"You will all finish your dessert and go up to bed," Scott said, his lips a grim line.  
  
None of the kids argued, their eyes nervously flicking to Logan, until all of them were done and were flooding to the door.  
  
Twilight, who had only just been given permission by Ororo to leave the hospital wing to come for dinner, stood with the rest of the kids and started to go out, when Storm placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, whispering, "The Professor wants you here, Amme."  
  
Feeling scared, Twilight resumed her seat by Storm, her face a mask of confusion.  
  
The rest of the kids filed out relatively quickly, and after checking to make sure they really were gone, Kurt Wagner hurried back, taking a seat between Logan and Scott, "What is it, Professor?"  
  
"All of you.all of you know that the hatred between mutants and humans has grown stronger."  
  
They all nodded obediently.  
  
"And.you all know that.that the Brotherhood have been planning another attack."  
  
Twilight felt herself grow nauseous as she heard his words; she hadn't exactly known for certain that they were, but in the back of her mind she sensed it, like some awful, rotting sickness.  
  
Xavier's eyes rested on her a she continued, "I'm afraid.we have a slight problem."  
  
The tension in the room was thicker than a quilt.  
  
Twilight felt her mouth go dry and her blood run cold, "W.what about?"  
  
"Yea," Logan snarled, eyes flashing dangerously, "What about?"  
  
"As you all know, we aren't even known if the all of the Brotherhood are even alive-"  
  
"And that's not a bad thing," Rogue stated, a slight edge to her voice.  
  
Bobby took her gloved hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"-and, yes.that has not been a necessarily bad thing."  
  
"What's all this about?" Scott asked pointedly, his very rigid body giving away the fact that he was just as angry and confused as everyone else.  
  
Xavier looked around at him, and finally, sighing, he replied, "Today one of the newest members of the Brotherhood attempted to kidnap Twilight."  
  
Nightcrawler glanced over at Twilight, at about the same time everyone else did.  
  
Twilight stared hard at her empty plate, heart beating wildly against her chest, almost as if it willed to break her ribs; of course SOMEONE had tried to kidnap her.but a member of the Brotherhood seemed a little far- fetched.  
  
Xavier continued, forcing his voice to stay calm, "It was a very close call, indeed, and had Storm not entered the room at just the moment she did, Twilight would now be with us now."  
  
At that, everyone's faces contorted with pain at the thought of losing 'their Amme'.  
  
"It seems Magneto has acquired another mutant, by the name of Regan Wyndegarde. She is a very powerful woman, able to use her mind to force alternate realities on whoever she wants. However, that is not what worried me."  
  
"There's more?" Bobby asked, ice-blue eyes sparking, "As if this isn't bad enough.!"  
  
Xavier sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Yes, she has joined them and now they are a well-equipped team, all of them doing fine.John.he's well."  
  
Bobby's face turned stony, and his eyes froze over. "So?" he asked blatantly.  
  
Xavier glanced up at him, "Bobby."  
  
"No," the boy replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "I don't want to. Please.go on."  
  
No one needed asking twice.  
  
Twilight knew how sensitive Bobby was about John, his former best friend and another mutant. After the battle with Stryker, 'Saint John' had joined the Brotherhood.he was in fact, the teenage boy who could control fire. Twilight had seen him before, and she wasn't too sure that she liked him, but she kept her mouth shut, on account of Bobby's feelings.  
  
Xavier continued without another mention of Pyro, "What worried me was not the fact that the Brotherhood gained another powerful member." He stared around at each member seated before him, "What worried me was the fluid teamwork and stunning intelligence they have acquired in the past years."  
  
"Intelligence?" Rogue asked, bitterness still stored in her voice, "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"It was really Magneto's intellect, mostly," Charles responded, lacing his fingers before him, "His thoughts were very disturbing.very.horrifying."  
  
It was then that he looked over at Twilight, his face a mask of sincerity, "I know, Twilight, that you do not wish to speak of the Brotherhood, nor anything that has ever or will ever associate with them.however, it is of the utmost importance now that you listen very closely."  
  
Twilight forced herself to look up at him, biting her lip.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," she whispered.  
  
"Good. Now, Magneto has in his mind such a deep and endless hatred for mankind that he is nearly insane with it. He has formed a plan, one he has been working on for these past few years. One that he knows will not fail.and one that even I cannot truthfully believe will not succeed."  
  
Everyone suddenly began to understand the seriousness of this conversation, and they all leaned forward automatically, looks of dawning worry on their features.  
  
"It is an idea that has been very well thought-out, by not only him but his entire team, and it seems that he has filled every space which might exist as a problem for him.one of which is us."  
  
"Yea?" Logan growled, eyes scintillating with intense hatred, "What's he plannin' on doin' with us?"  
  
Charles turned to him and quietly said, "I do not know the specifics, Logan, and I'm certain I do not want to think of them. All I know is that he has planned this out so well that he poses a very real threat to us." Xavier nodded towards Twilight, "Especially to her."  
  
Twilight swallowed the throbbing bile rising in her throat, "M-Me? But.but I'm safe here, you said so yourself.you said I'd always be safe with you and the X-Men.you promised.!"  
  
Her brain was starting to reel, very uncontrollable panic settling into her chest, fogging her mind.  
  
Storm drew a reassuring arm over Twilight's shoulder and held her close, murmuring calming words.  
  
After a second, Charles stated, "Twilight, I did promise you that, and I never go back on my word. I am only telling you of the danger you are in.I do not want you to act rashly in anything you do. The Brotherhood is very real and very dangerous, and every time I've come against them, they have gotten what they needed for their schemes. We have managed to retrieve their prey." He glanced steadily at Rogue, and she gazed back strongly, her lips a white line, ".but their resolve and hatred grow stronger with each passing meeting. Currently, what they want is a young girl who holds the lives of every single being on earth in her hands.and they wish only to find her, kidnap her, and.kill her."  
  
Twilight felt her chest constrict painfully, her breath coming out in gasps, but Xavier continued, "They know the location of this school, and possibly which room is yours."  
  
His voice was starting to echo strangely as she sat rigidly in her chair, trembling against Storm's chest as she held her tightly.  
  
"No," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, "No they can't! They can't know that! You.you can do something! Can't you? Please, Professor, don't let them find me! Please don't let them! I don't want to die! I won't be able to fight! Please don't let them! Please."  
  
She continued sobbing out the same words over and over, her mind fogging with terror, her consciousness starting slip away.  
  
"Amme.focus, Honey.breathe.c'mon."  
  
The darkness surrounding her began to close in, creeping slowly from the edges of her eyes to her mind.  
  
"Twilight.you're turning blue! Breathe! Twilight!"  
  
She could vaguely sense chairs sliding back and people gathering around her.she felt her strength leave her.her head hurt.the room was spinning.then she collapsed.  
  
  
  
The night was cool and calm, the only sound the diustant chirruping of crickets, the only movement the branches of the trees dancing in the light breeze. The sky above was black and smooth, stretching like velvet overhead while shimmering dots indicated the presence of stars.  
  
It was a night that no one would suspect anything evil to be lurking nearby.  
  
However, close to the entrance to Xavier's school, away form any windows or doors, a steady, red glow could be seen, moving up, pausing, dropping down, pausing.  
  
A thin river of smoke streamed form between Regan Wyndegarde's scarlet lips and hovered eerily into the sky.  
  
Regan took another drag on her cigarette and then exhaled, watching the ringlets float lazily above her.  
  
She listened to the chaos ensuing inside and sighed, dropping her cigarette and stepping on it sharply, "I really need to stop smoking. Not that I will."  
  
She smiled to herself, shaking her head; talking to oneself was a sign of againg.  
  
She paused, listening as the voices inside became louder:  
  
"Move, Kids! We're trying to get her downstairs!"  
  
"No, no, she's ok.just a little sick."  
  
"Just go back and watch TV."  
  
"No, she'll be sleeping in the hospital tonight.one of us will stay with her, don't worry."  
  
Her soft laughter filled the doorway, and she leaned against the wall, grinning, "They really should keep it down. You never know who might be listening in."  
  
  
  
Twilight didn't awaken for nearly three hours, and when she did, she was drowsy and hardly talkative.  
  
As always, Ororo was the one who stayed in the room with her, watching her sleep and reading a book she'd bought earlier in the day.  
  
She was worried about Twilight, of course.  
  
It would have been unnatural for her not to be.  
  
But to be unable to sleep and to have a growing sense of dread settling in her chest wasn;t natural, either.  
  
She couldn't explain a horribly anxiety that filled her soul, making her heart rate speed up and her breath came fast.  
  
She'd never been one to worry so often.  
  
"I swear, I'll have an ulcer the size of New York by the time this kid is sixteen," she yawned, leaning her head back sleepily.  
  
"'Ro?"  
  
Storm looked up sharply, startled, and then she relaxed, "Hi, Logan."  
  
Wolverine smiled, "I came down to relieve you of your duties."  
  
"I'm fine, Logan. I can stay up a little while longer."  
  
Logan looked from her drooping eyes to her obviously fatigued body, "Uh, right. I believe you. Really."  
  
Ororo smiled, standing and stretching, "I suppose I can sleep for a few hours."  
  
Slowly, she leaned over Twilight and brushed her hair away from her eyes, kissing her forehead, "I'll be back, Sweetheart."  
  
Twilight, who was only just barely awake, nodded tiredly and mumbled, "k, Mom. Love you."  
  
Ororo chuckled, tucking the blanket tighter around Twilight, "Love you more."  
  
Despite her exhaustion, Twilight grinned, "Love you most."  
  
"Love you to the moon."  
  
"Love you to the moon and back."  
  
Ororo chuckled, "Ok, ok. You win."  
  
"I always do."  
  
Storm gave Twilight a final kiss and turned, walking towards the door.  
  
As she left the room, she turned and looked back at Wolverine, "Come and wake me up whenever you're tired. I'll be on the couch."  
  
Wolverine saluted her with two fingers, "Will do. Sleep good."  
  
"Will do," Storm yawned, starting up the stairs.  
  
As soon as Ororo's footsteps diminished, Wolverine turned to Amennile, smiling slightly, "Hi."  
  
Twilight opened her eyes, "Hi."  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"A little. Still feel dizzy."  
  
Wolverine moved forward and sat on the edge of Twilight's bed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, "You'd better get some sleep."  
  
"I'll try," Twilight replied softly, turning over and moaning.  
  
Logan sat down in the chair next to her, glancing at the book Ororo had left on the nightstand; grinning, he picked it up, "Mom, If Everyone Else Jumped Off the Bridge, Why Shouldn't I Want To? Keeping Your Teen (and Yourself!) Sane."  
  
"Ooh," Logan murmured, flipping to the first page, "Why's 'Ro keepin' the survival guide to herself?"  
  
  
  
It was quite often that Kurt Wagner was found wide awake in the dead of night, sitting on the roof while the wind tousled his hair and his whispered prayers floated through the house.  
  
Most of the students had gotten used to it; some considered it a soothing 'lullaby' of sorts.  
  
Scott Summers found it slightly unnerving.  
  
Even after having lived with Kurt for the past years, he still wasn't quite used to the fact that every time he passed a window after midnight he could see a gargoyle-shaped thing on the roof; it still made him jump a little.  
  
On this particular night, after having a near-heart attack at the sight of a 'monster' on his roof, Scott did something he'd never done before after spotting Nightcrawler; he joined him.  
  
As he crawled out on the cool roof, he heard Kurt murmuring in German, his head bowed over clasped hands.  
  
Quietly, Scott reached him and swung his legs over the edge of the roof, waiting until he was finished with his prayer before clearing his throat softly.  
  
When Kurt looked up, he started slightly and smiled, "I didn't know you were there."  
  
Scott smiled slightly, "Yea, I didn't think you did."  
  
Both of them were silent for a while, looking up in the sky at the millions of stars.  
  
Eventually, Kurt smiled and said quietly, "Amazing, isn't it? That there are so many stars? That the sky is so big?"  
  
Scott nodded, "Sure is something, that's for sure."  
  
Kurt glanced at him, "Imagine what great things could be past this immense sky."  
  
Scott turned to him, frowning slightly, "Like what?"  
  
"Well, like Heaven."  
  
Scott smiled slightly; of course Kurt was talking about that.  
  
Nightcrawler pushed on persistently, "Heaven, angels.who knows what else! Perhaps." Kurt paused, trying hard not to poke at a tender spot in Scott's soul, ".perhaps our loved ones?"  
  
Scott's jaw tightened, but he said nothing.  
  
"Perhaps they are all above, smiling down on us each day. And maybe someday, we will see them again?"  
  
Scott wasn't talking; he just sat with his arms crossed and his face a mask of nothing.  
  
Kurt slowly laid a hand on his shoulder, "Mein Fruend, I may wonder many things, but one thing I know is certain."  
  
"What's that?" Scott asked, his voice husky with unshed tears.  
  
"Angels live forever."  
  
That was all Scott could take. He buried his face in his hands, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Nightcrawler sighed sadly, unable to imagine the pain Scott must have in his heart.  
  
Wordlessly, keeping a hand on Scott's arm, he began praying softly; Scott continued crying silently.  
  
  
  
There is only one place in America where even a sunrise is plain and hardly noticeable.  
  
There is only one place where the suns rays simply appear suddenly in a blinding flash, leaving behind any colorful skies or breathtaking scenery.  
  
There is only one place where those who don't care for sunrises live.  
  
That place is Provane, the small and hellish island where the Brotherhood lived.  
  
This was Reagan's first actual sighting of the place she was to live at, and even she had to admit it lacked eloquence.  
  
It was cold, hard, and desolate, something Reagan would never have considered livable.  
  
However, articulacy was not what she needed; all she wanted was a place to stay where she wouldn't be found.  
  
So, even though it most certainly wasn't paradise, Reagan said nothing as she stepped from the small boat anchored at the shore.  
  
Toad and Sabertooth followed her, arguing quietly over who she liked better.  
  
Reagan ignored them both and headed for the house, eyes landing on an older man wearing a red cape and an almost ridiculous-looking helmet; that was Magneto.  
  
She knew it instantly, for some reason, and when she reached him, her suspicions were proven true.  
  
"Hello, Reagan," Magneto said, giving her a slight smile, "I am Eric Lensherr-Magneto."  
  
Reagan nodded in reply, looking beyond him into the 'house'; Pyro was sitting on the lumpy couch, watching TV, and a few other people she didn't know had joined him, eyes glued dully to the screen.  
  
Mystique was standing loyally by Magneto, watching Reagan carefully.  
  
"Have you already gotten the girl?" Magneto asked, glancing back up to the boat where Sabertooth had just thrown Toad overboard.  
  
"I don't have her yet," Reagan finally replied, "but I know where she is and where she's going to be for the next few nights."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"In the school hospital. Seems she had a little fainting spell once she heard I was coming for a visit."  
  
Magneto chuckled darkly, turning to Mystique, "Seems she's heard of us, My Dear."  
  
Mystique grinned devilishly, "That's wonderful."  
  
Reagan raised an eyebrow, "Are you two.lovers?"  
  
From inside the house, Reagan heard Pyro burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Eric shook his head, still smiling but not laughing, "What do you think?"  
  
Reagan started to reply, but a loud roar from behind her caught her attention.  
  
She turned to see Toad hanging on Sabertooth's neck, pulling at his hair and spitting green slime into his face.  
  
Mystique sighed, clearly displeased as she walked fluidly over to the 'ship'.  
  
"How are you planning to get the child?" Magneto asked, turning her attention back to him.  
  
Reagan smiled maliciously, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm perfectly able to get the kid. I just came to make sure this place is worth the hassle."  
  
Magneto chuckled again, "I hope it reaches your standards?"  
  
Reagan shrugged, determined not to act impressed, "It'll do."  
  
"I'm glad. Now tell me, what do you know of the girl?"  
  
"I could write a biography on her."  
  
Magneto laughed, "Excellent. Now, as long as the girl is with you on our next meeting, I'm certain we will stay on good terms?"  
  
"Of course," Reagan replied, taking that as a sign to leave.  
  
She gave him a nod of discharge and turned, trying to ignore the shouting match Sabertooth and Toad were having.  
  
On her way up the ramp, she passed Mystique and quietly said, "I hope you realize I'm only bringing the child here. Nothing else."  
  
"Of course," Mystique replied softly, giving her a Cheshire cat smile.  
  
In the next few moments, Reagan was leaning against the railing of the tiny vessel and watching her new home disappear behind the fog.  
  
"Weren't you a little disrespectful towards Magneto?" Toad asked blatantly, sitting down by her (much to the disgust of Sabertooth), "I mean.you do know how powerful he is, right?"  
  
Reagan looked at him sharply, and he recoiled, "Of course I know how powerful he is. That doesn't make him any better than me."  
  
"Course not," Toad muttered, "I was just sayin."  
  
"No one is any better then I am," Reagan said firmly, turning her face back out to the sea, "And I owe him nothing."  
  
Toad nodded in agreement, "Yea. Ok."  
  



	5. Chapter Four

Hello All.  
  
And how is everyone today or tonight or this morning or this noon or whenever you're reading this? I'm ok, except that I got my first flame yesterday. IT was really quite shocking and very mean. Never gotten one before, so you know how that is. *sighs* Anyway, I'm ok now.  
  
E.E: Hello, Dear Friend. Why have you not updated? Why have you not reviewed? Why have I not heard form you in AGES? You ARE alive, correct? Lol. Anyway, hello! I hope you're ok. ;-)  
  
QOTEC: Hello, Dear Qotec. I just LOVE that. It's fun to say. Qotec. Qotec. Qotec. Sounds almost Elvish ;-). Sorry you were confused before. Did you read the improved version of chapter 3? Otherwise, you'll be TOTALLY lost here, lol. Thanx for the review!  
  
Miss Lurv: *blush* How kind. You've reviewed EVERY single one of my stories! You're SO sweet! Ok. You're not stupid. You're very bright, in fact. Therefore, I will give you a phrase describing Reagan's powers: She can make anyone taste, see, smell, feel, or hear anything she wants. She can place illusions in their minds. Like, if you were standing in a room, she could use her powers to make it seem as though the floor beneath you just fell apart, or the ceiling collapsed, or a ten-foot version of Barney just strolled in (EEK!) Pretty creepy huh? *shudders* OKOK! I have the chapter up, just QUIT SHARPENING THE AX! Cripes, woman! You're like Miss Reagan in that regard, do you know that? *grins*  
  
Ok, everyone. Now, before you continue, GO BACK TO CAHPTER THREE AND READ THE RENEWED VERSION IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! OTHERWISE YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTANMD THIS! Ok. So, after you're all donme with that, go ahead and read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
School is not something most teenagers enjoy.  
  
In fact, school has been equalized to a torturous hellhole by some students.  
  
It is not hard to see why children feel this way, because of what they are forced to undergo during the school year.  
  
They are forced to drag themselves out of bed at dawn, pick out a decent outfit for the day, hurriedly get ready, rush through or skip breakfast, and then walk through all kinds of weather to the bus stop.  
  
And that's just the hours before school.  
  
Once the kids actually reach the building, they are shuffled through packed hallways where the ignore intense claustrophobic conditions and the loud babble of fellow students as they try to retrieve dozens of textbooks written to bore the reader that they are forced to smash into a tiny foot- tall locker.  
  
Then come the classes, in which they are forced to answer impossibly hard questions or ridiculously stupid remarks made by the teacher, or even read a self-written report while being humiliated in front of their peers.  
  
Lunch is questioned as garbage mildew, gym is a nightmare in and of itself, and even breaks are rushed and hectic as branded kids race form bullies or cliques.  
  
School is a torturous hellhole for some children.  
  
In some way or another, teens are forced to confront something they hate for five days a week, nine months out of the year.  
  
Whether it be tight spaces, starvation, bullies, work, stress, or something else, everyone has found something they hate about school.  
  
For Twilight, it was the other students.  
  
She was teased mercilessly for her 'weirdness', branded as an outcast and 'teacher's pet'; worse, 'the teacher's precious daughter'. As she walked down the halls for her class, kids tripped her, bumped her, shoved her, and made snide remarks, only laughing when tears formed in her eyes.  
  
One day, it just took its toll a little harder than usual.  
  
The day started alright, as Twilight woke on time and was able to get ready in mere minutes; trouble started after breakfast.  
  
As she walked down the halls to her locker, heavy backpack swung over her shoulders, a boy she passed roughly toppled into her, apologizing with a sneer and walking on as she crashed into the wall.  
  
Twilight rolled her eyes, adjusting her backpack and reaching her locker in time to see that someone had scratched out her name and had written various other 'titles':  
  
Scum Wimp Outcast Teacher's Pet Mommy's Girl Queer Loser Worthless  
  
The list went on, But Twilight instantly opened her door, trying hard to ignore the sting of hurt she felt.  
  
After grabbing an armful of books and managing to close her locker door, she found a group of girls nearby, snickering and whispering.  
  
She just shook her head as she passed them, swallowing back tears as one of them hissed, "Prep."  
  
As Twilight made it to Scott's class, she collapsed in her chair, breathing heavily, looking away as her teacher and the rest of the student's filed in.  
  
The rest of the day was spent as usual, passing by kids that jeered and jiggered when she walked by, sitting alone in the lunch room, occasionally getting books knocked form her arms and having to stoop down to get them.  
  
Finally, just before Storm's class started, Twilight snapped.  
  
After getting her books knocked away form her and being shoved to the floor, Twilight was already on the verge of tears.  
  
It didn't help when a small crowd gathered and watched as she tried to pick up her books while some boys flicked the back of her head and tugged on her hair.  
  
When she did finally collect her books, she got to her feet and was tripped.  
  
She felt her sadness start to melt away into a pool of rage, but she held her temper back, trying to remain calm, like Storm.  
  
One of the girls kneeled by her and snatched up a paper she'd worked on the night before.  
  
The teen read it and smirked, "Another A, looks like. But, wait."  
  
She paused, staring at the sheet in her hand.  
  
Twilight reached her hand out for it, breathing hard with anger.  
  
".I don't think Miss Monroe can accept this. You spelled 'confederation' with an 'a' instead of an 'o'."  
  
She lowered the page down slightly so Twilight could see.  
  
Then, as Twilight watched in horror, she tore the sheet in half, and then again, tossing it at her stunned prey's face.  
  
The crowd of kids laughed, and even more students appeared, drawn by the yelling.  
  
Twilight gazed at the remains of her paper, the one she'd worked for hours on, the one that counted for half of her semester grade.  
  
Tears never even came.  
  
She didn't cry, or scream, or even whimper.  
  
She simply looked up at the girl, and then lunged at her, a rage like she'd never known flowing through her body.  
  
The kids were stunned as she tackled the girl down, clutching a handful of her hair in one hand and using her free fist to punch.  
  
"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she shrieked, shaking the girl lividly, "I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Hey, stop!" the girl's boyfriend said, reaching down to push Twilight off.  
  
He fell back as she gave him a blow to the gut, turning her attention to the teenager under her.  
  
"Someone get a teacher!" a child yelled.  
  
No one could move.  
  
They simply yelled at Twilight to stop or else cheered her on, wincing as she went into a frenzy of punches that always landed on target.  
  
Twilight had never felt so angry before.  
  
She was boiling hot, tears streaming down her cheeks, profanity rolling smoothly from her lips as she slammed the girl's head into the floor.  
  
Of course the other female tried to fight back; Twilight earned herself a split lip and a bloody nose, but she was much better off then her victim.  
  
Then she heard Ororo's voice, yelling at her to stop, calling for help.  
  
Then several pairs of strong hands grabbed her arms and hauled her, screaming, through the crowd.  
  
She flailed wrathfully as she was dragged away from the group, screaming back at the girl, "I HATE YOU YOU'RE UGLY I'M NOT I'LL KILL YOU YOU STUPID WITCH!"  
  
Ororo grabbed her shoulders, shaking her and trying to hold her fists down as she shouted, "TWILIGHT! STOP IT!"  
  
Twilight collapsed, wailing, in Storm's arms, muscles still tense with fury, body completely spent.  
  
Ororo held her tightly to her chest, looking up at Logan and Bobby and shaking her head sadly.  
  
"It's not fair," Twilight whimpered, "It's not fair."  
  
"I know, I know.please clam down, Honey.it's ok."  
  
"No, it's not! It'll never be ok!"  
  
Twilight pushed away from Storm, struggling to get away, fresh tears falling fomr her eyes.  
  
"Twilight-"  
  
"NO! Lemme go! LET GO!"  
  
As soon as she was free, Twilight raced down the halls, shoving past stunned kids as she stumbled for the door.  
  
"TWILIGHT!" Storm yelled, starting to go after her.  
  
Rogue, who had appeared just moments ago, stopped her, "Let me go."  
  
Ororo slowly nodded, watching the young woman race after Twilight.  
  
Logan, with clenched teeth and flashing eyes, turned to the students assembled before him, "I'd seriously suggest you get to your rooms, Kids."  
  
No one needed telling twice.  
  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
Twilight looked up, face a mask of hurt, "Hi, Marie."  
  
Rogue sat on the rim of the fountain next to Twilight, dazedly trailing her fingers through the water.  
  
Neither one of them said anything for a while, simply running their hands through the water and listening to it gurgle on the stone bottom.  
  
Eventually, though, Rogue glanced up and softly said, "You're bleedin.  
  
Twilight shrugged, sniffling, "I know."  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
Twilight shook her head.  
  
Rogue sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Y'know, I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Twilight scoffed, angrily swiping at her eyes, "Yea? How's that? You a teacher's pet too? You suddenly not popular?"  
  
Rogue smiled wryly, "I didn't used to be. I was so scared when I firstcame her. Everyone was scared o' me, especially after I took Logan's power when I touched him."  
  
Twilight looked up at her, clearly interested in her words.  
  
"The kids didn't really forgive me for that one, and after a while, it got to the point that I let their words rule me, an' I ran away."  
  
Twilight nodded, glancing into the water, "That's when Magneto got you."  
  
"Yea, it is. See, I let their dumb beliefs control me, and it made my life Hell. I mean, of course there's a part of you that they can really tear down with their words and actions, but they can never completely control you, Amme. Never."  
  
Rogue gently lifted Twilight's chin up with her gloved hand, "You can't let what they say affect you so much, or you'll never be happy. You'll just keep hatin' yourself and hatin' yourself, and eventually you'll snap, even more then you did today."  
  
Twilight swallowed, "That'd be scary."  
  
"Yea it would. You know, I've never really beaten anyone up before, but I've felt the rage someone feels when they do. After I acquired Logan's powers, I got a little oh his temper too, and I felt the anger he feels." Rogue shook her head, "Lemme tell you, I could definitely live without that again. IT was scary, how much it could just turn me into its puppet."  
  
Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yea. That's what it was like. Like I was some puppet bein' controlled by anger."  
  
"But you can't let that happen, Amme. If you do, life'll be Hell."  
  
Twilight ran her hand under the water, thinking. Finally, she whispered, "And what am I supposed to do when they tease me? Ignore them?"  
  
"Well, you can't really ignore them, can you? You can pretend to, but you never actually become deaf to their words. So, what I want you to do is run."  
  
"Run?" Twilight looked up, confused, "To where?"  
  
"To me. Run to me. Or to Storm. Or Logan. Whoever's closest, just run to them and tell them you're being teased. You were doing good, going down to the Danger Room to work out your anger."  
  
"I guess today was just too much," Twilight mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I've got a lot of stress, what with the Brotherhood and all. You'd think those stupid kids would just leave me alone. Maybe it'd be better if the Brotherhood got me and killed me. Then I wouldn't be here to annoy everyone."  
  
"Don't even think that way!" Rogue said, a little sharper than she intended too.  
  
She softened her tone slightly and said, "It would be awful if you were taken. I know a lot of people here who just wouldn't be able to go on without you."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like Storm, or Logan. All of the X-Men. Me included."  
  
Twilight gazed at her, "Why you? You've got Bobby and Kitty."  
  
"Who else could be my baby sister?"  
  
Twilight smiled, eyes flicking to the fountain, "Thanks Rogue."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Twilight leaned forward and hugged her tightly, "You're the best big sis anyone could have."  
  
"I try," Rogue laughed, embracing Twilight tightly.  
  
After a minute, she took Twilight's hand and stood, "C'mon. We're late for history."  
  
  
  
Toad had always been a follower.  
  
For as long as he could remember, he was obeying orders, trailing behind others, listening to speeches, and never daring to toe the ever present 'line'.  
  
He was simply comfortable as a faithful follower, always having someone else to look up to, never having to worry about taking the lead or bossing others around.  
  
No, he preferred to simply stay in the shadows, never receiving glory, but simply knowing that he had been faithful to his master throughout whatever ordeal had occurred.  
  
Now, as he waited impatiently in the stuffed and loud café for the waitress to return with his soda, he glanced over at his current 'leader' and grinned toothily, "Tonight's the night, eh?"  
  
Reagan glanced up at him lazily from her menu, lips parting in a devilish semi-smile, "Yes."  
  
"You gonna want me to carry her out for ya?"  
  
Reagan shook her head, carelessly flipping a lock of her hair behind her ear, "No. I can handle her myself. How hard can it be? She's only a little girl."  
  
Toad and Sabertooth both chuckled at that.  
  
The waitress came then, bringing their drinks.  
  
She set their cups down nervously, glancing from Toad, who was covered in black clothing and was wearing sunglasses, to Sabertooth, who was far too large to be a normal man and was wearing a hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Your.your drinks," she stated softly as she turned and walked stiffly away.  
  
Reagan watched her go with growing disgust, "That little witch is going to tell her manager about us. She suspects you two."  
  
Toad groaned, turning on Sabertooth angrily, "I told you we should've done drive-thru."  
  
"Shut up, Swampwaste," Sabertooth growled.  
  
"That's enough, both of you," Reagan snarled in a surprisingly commanding voice, "Just stay calm. If she gives us any trouble.we'll just snap her neck."  
  
The two men laughed slightly as Reagan leaned back, satisfied with herself.  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Six  
  
Wolverine's anger was at its peak, his claws a silver blur as he swiped at Sabertooth, ignoring the wounds inflicted upon him.  
  
Intense hatred boiled in him, a fire of endless loathing and rage in his chest.  
  
His muscles ached from the constant battling, but he ignored any sign of pain as he ducked and leapt at his long-time enemy, inflicting more agony than he received.  
  
He kicked Sabertooth to the floor in minutes, moving in for the kill, grinning menacingly.  
  
Sabertooth looked up at him as he moved forward, and gave him a final sneer as Wolverine lunged, sinking his claws deeply into the man-cat's heart.  
  
Wolverine shut his eyes, relishing the feel of his enemy's death, smiling to himself.  
  
When he opened his eyes nothing was there.  
  
He straightened quickly from his knees, looking around, confused.  
  
The window was perfectly intact, the office no longer the ramshackle jumble he and Sabertooth had made of it, the night the normal serene of any summer evening.  
  
Wolverine looked over at Twilight's bed; she wasn't there.  
  
Then his keen sense of smell kicked in, and he growled angrily; Twilight was right: someone WAS here.  
  
  
  
Ororo Monroe was very easily awoken.  
  
Especially when she was worried about someone.  
  
So when Logan gently shook her shoulder and whispered her name, her eyes opened immediately and she looked at him, only the slightest bit sleepy.  
  
"Where's Twilight?" Logan asked, trying to conceal the fear in his voice.  
  
Storm sat up, "I thought you were watching her!"  
  
"I was!" Logan replied, glancing around the room, "Then...something happened. I...I had this weird...dream or something."  
  
"You fell asleep?!?"  
  
Ororo instantly stood, starting towards the hallway.  
  
Logan grabbed her arm, "She's not down there. And no, I didn't fall asleep. I was awake. I...I coulda sworn I was fightin' Sabertooth. Then he was gone and...so was Twilight."  
  
"Sabertooth?"  
  
His words were obviously causing more harm then good.  
  
"Look, it wasn't real. It was...like a vision. It was...like a waking dream."  
  
Storm's eyes clouded over, her fear evident on her pretty features, "A waking dream?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Then it dawned on him as well.  
  
"Reagan," he growled, jerking around just as the light, feminine smell of perfume wafted over to him.  
  
Reagan Wyndegarde gave him an ironic smile, "Hiya, Hottie."  
  
Twilight stood at her side, struggling vainly against the arms wrapped around her waist, "Storm...help...!"  
  
"Let her go," Ororo said dangerously, and her voice held the kind of rage and warning that only a mother could have.  
  
Reagan looked at her, grin widening, "Oh, hi. I suppose you want your kid back, right?"  
  
"Congrats. You win. Now giver her back," Wolverine snarled.  
  
Reagan cocked her head to the side, looking hurt, "But I want her. She's just so sweet and fun to have around. Don't you think?"  
  
She stooped down slightly, turning Twilight's face towards her, "I just like her so much I think I'll take her home with me."  
  
She gave Twilight a sarcastic sneer as she stroked her cheek, "And I'll feed her and water her and give her baths and make her a bed and take her for walks and we'll be best friends forever."  
  
"You're sick," Logan stated, teeth clenched.  
  
Reagan straightened, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Honey."  
  
Meanwhile, Storm's eyes had started to shift from their normal, blue to the hurricane gray that warned of impending anger. She was staring at the ceiling, feeling in her soul the clouds twisting and writhing.  
  
Logan noticed this and continued speaking to Reagan, feigning calm as he tried to keep her eyes on him, "Just what do you want with a kid, anyway?"  
  
"It's not me," Reagan responded, carelessly straightening Twilight's hair, "It's my employers. They hired me. I get the kid, and receive an all- expenses paid trip to a beautiful island getaway."  
  
"Your employers? Magneto and Mystique, right?"  
  
Reagan's eyes flashed, "Ooh, he's cute AND clever."  
  
No one noticed the swirling mass of clouds surrounding the school, or the lightning that flashed dangerously close by.  
  
"What if we just let you stay here?" Logan asked, and he was stunned at his calmness, "We'll give you an all-expenses paid trip to some island AND you won't be doing somethin' illegal."  
  
Reagan considered this, pretending to actually care, "Hmm...no."  
  
Thunder roared like some furiously snarling monster, making Twilight jump in Reagan's arms. She glanced out the window, and then at Storm, eyes widening with hope.  
  
"What've they offered that we can't give a hundredfold?" Wolverine demanded angrily, fists clenched as he struggled to keep his claws from springing out.  
  
"Nothing," Reagan honestly stated, "I just don't like you guys." She tilted her head again, giving Logan a sad smile, "No offense, Baby. It just wouldn't work out between us." Finally, she glanced at Storm, "Sweetheart, I know what you're doing, and I'd suggest you stop before you get me ANGRY."  
  
Surprisingly, Storm listened.  
  
Twilight gazed at her in shock, and then understanding dawned on her as horror began to melt across her face.  
  
Ororo's eyes were wide with terror, her breath coming fast and sharp, her head turning and looking at the walls which were, in her mind, closing in.  
  
Logan looked at her and swore, grabbing her and shaking her, "'Ro, it ain't real. C'mon!"  
  
Storm began gasping for breath, turning around desperately, pressing her hands against the walls only she could see.  
  
Wolverine cursed her long-time claustrophobia.  
  
"Ro! C'mon, it's just a mind game! It ain't real!"  
  
"What's goin' on down there?" Rogue's voice sounded from the staircase.  
  
Reagan glanced up the stairs lazily, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got an appointment."  
  
Logan immediately leapt at her, claws finally again exploding forth, his teeth bared in a animalistic snarl.  
  
With a careless wave of Reagan's hand, a wall suddenly burst up from the floor, blocking Logan from Twilight.  
  
Of course, due to Reagan's 'sense of humor', it was a glass wall, one that Logan could see through; he could do nothing but watch as Regan shoved Twilight to the floor, reaching down to her waist and drawing forth a vial and a cloth.  
  
Twilight was backing away from her desperately, screaming for help and struggling to get to her feet as Rogue rushed down the stairs, eyes widening as the scene played out before her.  
  
Reagan slid the lid from the bottle and dumped most of its contents into the rag before she stooped gracefully down and jerked Twilight forward, pressing the cloth against her nose and mouth, quietly ordering, "Breathe."  
  
Twilight obviously fought for as long as she could, twisting around helplessly, feeling dizzy from lack of breath, eyes turning to stare directly into Logan's.  
  
Logan watched her for as long as he could, hacking at the wall with his claws, shouting profanity at Reagan, hardly noticing when Rogue joined his side and starting pounding on the wall as well.  
  
Eventually, though, Twilight had to inhale, and as she did so, the drenched cloth's contents rushed into her mouth, fogging her senses and instantly causing fatigue.  
  
Twilight pushed away from Reagan, struggling to her feet and dizzily stumbling backwards; she swayed for a moment, trying desperately to look for an escape, her mind a buzz of panic and confusion, and then she collapsed.  
  
Reagan caught her easily, cradling her in her arms as she turned and smirked at Logan, "I'll take good care of her, Baby."  
  
He watched with burning rage as Reagan dragged Twilight off, the child's body limp and lifeless.  
  
The walls in Ororo's mind disappeared then and she, too, raced forward, banging on the glass desperately as Reagan slipped out the door, Twilight's helpless form in the monster's arms.  
  
  
  
Reagan was not a necessarily bad person.  
  
She didn't consider herself to be conniving or wicked.  
  
No, better words to describe her were heartless and selfish.  
  
She had a reason for her cruelty, unlike many insanity-driven mutants, and her reason was herself.  
  
She had to do whatever was necessary to keep herself alive and well, even if that including murder and kidnapping.  
  
However, she was still human, and she felt just the slightest twinge of guilt as she lay Twilight down on the car seat next to hers, pausing to look at her.  
  
Twilight was a lot smaller than she'd anticipated—certainly amazingly small for a near-sixteen year-old—and she weighed so much less than she'd expected.  
  
In fact, as she slept on, completely unaware of her surroundings, she almost appeared as young as twelve.  
  
For some reason, that made Reagan feel almost sad.  
  
However, she shook the feeling off, smiling confidently as she closed the door after Twilight and slid into the driver's seat, "'Island Getaway', here I come..."  
  
  
  
The entire mansion was in complete chaos.  
  
All of the students had been awoken from the noise downstairs, and all of them were now gathered in the living room, watching the professor speak to Storm and Logan.  
  
The rest of the X-Men were wide awake, standing grimly by the Professor, listening to Logan speak.  
  
"She's gone, Charlie," Logan growled, eyes flashing angrily, "Why are you takin your time here? We need to get outta here and find her."  
  
"Logan, I understand your concern, and believe me when I say all of us share your feelings. However, I must know every detail before I can form a plan of attack."  
  
Ororo was standing in Kurt's arms, sobbing uncontrollably as Rogue and Kitty tried to comfort her.  
  
No one had seen Ororo quite so devastated, nor had anyone heard her cry so hard.  
  
It was unnerving to see cool, collected Storm—controller of the weather and always able to hold in emotion—actually wailing.  
  
Kurt stroked her hair, whispering softly, "Do not worry, Ororo. We will get her back. I am certain that Our Father will care for her until we reach her."  
  
"Kurt, you didn't see her face! She was so scared! She was begging me—ME—for help, and I blew it! I can't believe this!"  
  
Rogue placed a comforting hand on Storm's shoulder, fighting back her own tears, "Kurt's right, Storm," she whispered softly, "We'll get her back. You saved me. How hard can this be?"  
  
"Yea, Miss Monroe," Kitty chimed in, "You've never failed before. This'll be a cinch! You've always been able to save whoever's gotten taken. We'll get Amme back."  
  
Ororo, however, took no consolation in their words, taking all of the blame for Twilight's kidnapping; if only she'd fought longer, if only she'd ignored the fake walls, if only...  
  
  
  
The night air was crisp and cold, filled with clear skies and a light breeze. It was the kind of night where all you would need was a jacket, one where it wasn't too cold, but still cold enough to refresh your mind.  
  
All around the sky, rings of smoke curled and danced, glinting different colors in the moonlight: blue, gray, even light yellow.  
  
Remy LeBeau leaned against the wall he stood by, watching as couples sat together on benches smoking, talking, and other things Remy would have preferred to not remember.  
  
He was a tall man, lean and strong, appearing thinner than he really was because of the baggy, floor-length brown trench-coat he wore.  
  
He wasn't necessarily what most would call handsome, but there was something enchanting about him, something of his rebel personality and polite mannerisms that swept most women off of their feet.  
  
His face was chiseled and tan, hidden beneath a disheveled pile of brown hair, intriguing red eyes glinting lightly from beneath his unkempt mane.  
  
He was simply standing, minding his own business, shuffling a deck of cards between his gloves hands as he watched people come and go; he enjoyed people-watching.  
  
It was entertaining to see the different types.  
  
Already he'd been in the cold night for over an hour, just staying in the shadows, watching the show. He's seen dozens of couples, a few teenage boys, and even an old man walking a yapping puppy; these things were regulars in the matinee 'movie' Remy so much enjoyed.  
  
The most intriguing part came only a few minutes before he normally went home.  
  
A silver car pulled up in the parking lot, nicer than most of the other vehicles he saw, and a stunning blonde woman got regally out, went over to the passenger side door, and jerked it open.  
  
Faintly, he could hear her talking to someone (probably the passenger) and then she reached in and grabbed the wrist of a teenage girl, pulling her out and slamming the door shut.  
  
From his vantage point, he watched as the woman took the girl's hand and pulled her along to a nearby payphone, pressing her against a wall and ordering her to stay put while she made a call.  
  
It was the wall Remy was leaning against.  
  
The girl was crying softly, tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she stayed against the wall, making no effort to hide her tears.  
  
She had seen Remy, of course, but didn't exactly notice him; she was slightly busy with her own problems.  
  
Remy stepped forward slightly, a little concerned, "Hey now, Cherie, what's da matter? Why you cryin?"  
  
The child looked up at him in surprise, wiping her tears away quickly, "N- nothing. I...I just...my mom...she...I..."  
  
Remy smiled at her and reached into his pocket, drawing out a handkerchief, "Dere, Gambit make it all better for you."  
  
He gently wiped away her tears with the cloth and gave it to her, stooping slightly to see her face.  
  
"Thank you," the girl whispered, eyes downcast.  
  
"You're welcome. Now tell me, why you cry?"  
  
"I...I'm just scared," she whimpered softly, her eyes flicking to the woman at the payphone.  
  
"Scared o' what?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you," the child said, new tears spilling over, "She'll...she told me not to."  
  
"Ah, I see. She yo' mama?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "No. I...my mother is...she's back at the school."  
  
Gambit frowned slightly, puzzled, "What school?"  
  
"Xavier's School. It's...it's where I live."  
  
The woman was watching them carefully.  
  
The child glanced at her, and then whispered, "It's where my family is."  
  
"Den...who she? She yo' friend?"  
  
"No. She's...she's not my friend."  
  
Gambit knew she was keeping something from him, and he looked at the woman before muttering, "You even know her?"  
  
"Just a second, Raven. Come here, Sweetness. You know better than to talk to strangers."  
  
The girl's eyes seemed to flush with stark terror and she turned form Gambit, shaking her head, "I...I wasn't talking to him..."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Slowly, the child moved forward, stopping at the payphone and sending Gambit a desperate glance.  
  
Gambit straightened, fingering the cards in his hands carefully; he seriously considered throwing one.  
  
Now, to most people, that wouldn't make much of a difference; a playing card could cause little if no harm to anyone.  
  
However, most people weren't Remy LeBeau, who had the mutant ability to charge anything he held with kinetic energy.  
  
If he was to throw a charged card at anything, it would detonate with enough of an explosion to blast away walls.  
  
Still, Gambit knew how stupid that would be; he'd probably wind up hurting the girl and drawing unwanted attention to himself.  
  
Instead, all he did was give the girl a reassuring smile, wink at her, and turn, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
He watched from a distance as the woman hung up the phone and grabbed the child's arm, taking her to the car and saying, "If you told that strange man anything, I will personally break every one of your fingers one by one."  
  
"I didn't! He just asked me why I was crying and gave me a handkerchief and- -"  
  
"--Sweetness, you talked to him far longer than was needed. Don't think that you'll be allowed to act this way at Provane; Mystique has much less patience with children then I do."  
  
Gambit scowled as the woman threw the girl into the car, sliding in next to her and revving the auto up before screeching away.  
  
As he watched the car disappear, he knew that he needed to help that little girl.  
  
Just the way she'd looked at him and just the terror in her voice had told him that.  
  
Besides, there was something about her that seemed special, some aura of importance that surrounded her entire being; it looked like Gambit was going to need to find this 'Xavier's School'.  
  
  
  
Rogue had never had a sibling before.  
  
She had always been an only child, and even after she came to the mansion, she made very good friends, but never considered any of them siblings.  
  
Except for Twilight.  
  
From the instant they met, Rogue treated her as a little sister.  
  
Always, she would watch over her and play with her, teaching her to skate when she was little and helping with her homework as she grew.  
  
For the past decade, she'd kept an eye on her and played with her, and her affection and over-protective attitude only strengthened.  
  
Now, with Twilight in the hands of the Brotherhood and with everyone in a frenzy, Rogue couldn't help but to feel guilty.  
  
Of course she'd offered to stay with Twilight in the hospital, but Logan had told her to get some sleep and that he would do it.  
  
She felt somehow responsible for Twilight's kidnapping, just like every other X-Man in the room.  
  
Even Charles sounded burdened as he spoke to them, holding Ororo's hand tightly while Logan kept a comforting arm around her shoulders, his eyes glossed over with pain.  
  
Rogue glanced up from her hands, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes as Xavier spoke.  
  
"Logan tells me that there was no one here but Reagan, and that she used her powers to trick him into believing there were more people here. As far as we know, she hasn't hurt Twilight at all, has only used a sedative on her and is taking her to the Brotherhood. I do not know how long we have until...until Magneto attempts to kill her, but I do know that we must act as soon as possible if we wish to be of the most help."  
  
"We don't even know where she is," Nightcrawler said, sounding defeated, "She could be anywhere by now. It's been almost two hours."  
  
Xavier looked at him sadly and sighed, "It's true that we don't know where she is...but we do have the X-jet and our teamwork, and together, I know we will find her."  
  
Bobby shook his head, still doubtful, "Professor, this is different then any other time we've gone on a rescue mission. We've always known the whereabouts of the people and where the Brotherhood was. We haven't seen or heard from them in years, and Nightcrawler's right: they could be anywhere."  
  
Then Storm spoke for the first time in hours, her voice quiet and tearful, "The Professor knows what he's talking about. We have to try our hardest to find Twilight. This isn't the first time the odds have been against us. We have more than most people seem to realize. We have each other, we have our powers, and we have our tenacity." Gradually, she looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks, "We can't give up."  
  
Silence followed her words, everyone staring at the ground thoughtfully, trying hard to muster up courage and hope.  
  
It was then that there was an urgent knocking at the door.  
  
No one felt like getting up to get it, but eventually Scott realized that no one would be at the door in the dead of night unless it was important, and he hurried over to the entryway, jerking the door open.  
  
Everyone looked up, listening intently as he said, "Who are YOU?"  
  
"I am Remy LeBeau, and I have something to tell Professor Xavier."  
  



End file.
